El Talismán
by Lohengrin NightWalker
Summary: Una extraña enfermedad ha atacado a Sakura y a Eriol, y Shaoran es el único capaz de hallar la cura mientras halla respuestas a su oscuro pasado [Actualizado un siglo después :]
1. Default Chapter

Un día, Shaoran Li emprendió el viaje más peligroso de su vida. Es un adolescente enfrentado a un peligrosísimo desafío: para salvar a su madre y a sus amigos moribundos, deberá emprender el viaje más alucinante de su vida. Deberá vencer a un ejército de fuerzas diabólicas que pretenden eliminarle mientras atraviesa de un extremo a otro un mundo fantástico y terriblemente espeluznante, un mundo paralelo habitado por seres letales, expertos en toda clase de mañas destinadas a impedir que él alcance su objetivo: hallar el objeto redentor capaz de salvar a su madre y a sus amigos de las garras de la mismísima muerte y la suya propia, conseguir _el talismán...._

EL TALISMÁN

EL MAL NEGRO ATACA...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mañana en Hong-Kong. Shaoran está en su casa, pasando un muy aburrido día libre, ya que no tiene clases. Se sienta bajo la agradable sombra en un árbol. Ha pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que piso el suelo de Tomoeda...desde que ayudó a Sakura a sellar la carta del vacío, su comunicación se había deteriorado un poco. No es que se hubiera olvidado de ella ni mucho menos, pero...

Pero desde entonces no han tenido mucho contacto y eso sería todo lo que saldría de sus labios sobre el tema. Deslizó su mano por su frente, coronada por gotas de sudor, y las retiro con un movimiento

-Dios que calor hace... –murmuró al ver el esplendoroso sol y ni una sola nube en el cielo, cuando sintió una extraña presencia en el tejado, y justo cuando fue a darse la vuelta, un pequeño dardo dio de lleno en su cuello. 

-¡auch! ¿pero qué...? –fue lo que murmuró mientras se retiraba el dardo. La presencia, ya se había desvanecido, pero aquel dardo seguramente traía algo anormal y no precisamente bueno. Se palpó el cuello, pero nada fuera de un poco de sangre fue lo que sucedió. ¿Entonces qué demonios estaba sucediendo allí?

-----------------------------------------------

Londres, Inglaterra. Mansión Hiragizawa.

Eriol estaba en su cómodo sillón leyendo un agradable libro, mientras Spinel, la gran pantera guardiana, dormitaba a sus pies. Nakuru estaba fuera de la casa, por lo que solo ellos dos estaban dentro.

Recordó con algo de nostalgia su estancia en Tomoeda, mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en el sillón. Su memoria voló por lejanos recuerdos de su estadía en Japón. Recordó como jugaba con Sakura, las cartas, los guardianes y Shaoran...

Shaoran...últimamente había tenido extrañas visiones con él. No sabía definir si presagiaban algo bueno o algo malo, y eso lo preocupaba. Decidió llamarlo para hablar con él, pero entonces sintió algo en su cuello. Un pequeño dardo...entonces de repente se sintió muy débil

-Spinel...–no pudo terminar la oración.  Eriol acabó de bruces en el suelo, desmayado

-¡AMO ERIOL! –rugió la pantera mientras lo levantaba y lo llevaba hasta su lecho– ¿Qué rayos es lo que está sucediendo?

-Busca...a Shaoran...y advierte a Sakura Spinel...–fue todo lo que pudo articular Eriol antes de sucumbir desmayado

Spinel miró el rostro pálido de Eriol con preocupación obvia

-Solo se me ocurre una cosa...–tomó el teléfono– ¿Nakuru? Necesito que hagas algo, urgentemente

-----------------------------------------------

Tomoeda, Japón. Residencia Daidouji

Sakura, y Tomoyo disfrutaban de una alegre velada en casa de la chica Daidouji. Las dos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, al descansar de los fútiles deberes escolares, al menos por ese fin de semana.__

Pero ella, últimamente había tenido extraños sueños. Veía a Shaoran, y un sujeto con una túnica negra. Un mar revuelto en tormenta, un castillo gigantesco y amedrentador, dos espadas cruzadas...un solo destino...

-¿Sakura? ¡Sakura! –la llamó entonces Tomoyo sacándola de su ensimismamiento

-¿Eh? ¡lo siento, lo siento! –dijo ella con una sonrisita nerviosa– ¿sucede algo?

Pero entonces un pequeño dardo se clavó en su cuello, tomándola por sorpresa. Y su mundo de repente fue una gran nada, mientras caía de frente y quedaba cuan larga era en el suelo. Tomoyo, con una palidez extrema en su rostro, hizo que llevaran a Sakura a una habitación, y tomó con afán un teléfono

-¿Kero? –la alarma se leía solo en el tono de su voz– Sakura tiene algo y no sabemos qué es, será mejor que vengas, y pronto.

-_¿¡QUÉ!? –rugió él al otro lado de la línea– _¡salgo inmediatamente para allá!__

Momentos después llegó Kero, junto con Yue. Ambos con un gesto sombrío y serio en el rostro. El guardián de la luna avanzó unos pasos y se hincó frente a la cama. Puso una mano sobre el rostro de Sakura, y al momento la retiró, mientras la sorpresa invadía su pálido semblante y asustaba más a Tomoyo.

-¿Qué? –dijo Cerberus– ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS ES LO QUE TIENE YUE!?

-El mal negro...–dijo en un suspiro– ella tiene el mal negro...

Pero el guardián no dijo más y volvió a mirar a Tomoyo

-Llama a Inglaterra, tengo algo que consultarle a Clow

Tomoyo obedeció y marcó el número de Eriol. Pero la respuesta fue aún más inquietante

-No está...dicen que se fue de viaje

-¿A dónde? –inquirió Yue

-Dice que a Hong-Kong...

Kero entonces regresó a la conversación

-La energía de las cartas desciende a niveles alarmantes...necesitamos saber qué hacer contra ese "mal negro"

-No es cualquier cosa, Cerberus. Señorita, necesito que compre pasajes a China. Sakura también debe ir a Hong-Kong

-¿Pero por qué justo AHÍ? –inquirió Kero, conocedor del hecho de que Shaoran estaba allí

Yue guardó silencio y miró con seriedad a Kero

-Porque el joven Li es el único que no sucumbió ante el mal negro...

Nota del autor: ^^ un nuevo fic...espero poder hacer un buen trabajo, basado en un excelente libro que lleva el mismo nombre.

Dedicatoria especial: a Engel Hope, por ser mi review 50 ^_^ y por ser una muy buena autora

NightWalker


	2. Capítulo 2

EL TALISMÁN

"LA VISTA DE LOS TERRITORIOS"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shaoran ingresó a la gran habitación en donde habían dejado reposando los inermes cuerpos de Eriol Hiragizawa y Sakura Kinomoto, y ciertamente, su ceño no dejaba más que ver una preocupación a flor de piel.

Ambos presentaban extraños calosfríos y fiebres altísimas. Era peligroso, y ambos estaban en extremo pálidos y débiles. Ni hablar de las cartas, que estaban en su punto mínimo de energía, y a punto de regresar a un sello forzado. Pero eso no era lo único que lo tenía preocupado. Su madre...

Su madre también estaba enferma, también. ¿El mal negro? No sabría decirlo con certeza, pero estaba muy enferma y eso saltaba a la vista.

-¿Qué rayos es lo que pasa? –murmuró mientras avanzaba por la gran mansión Li a paso lento, meditabundo– Sakura, Eriol, mi madre...hay algo que no sé...hay algo que los une.

Sin quererlo acabó frente a la gran biblioteca. Empujó la gran puerta de roble, y muros enteros empotrados con estantes llenos de libros de todas las edades fueron rebelados. Y un escritorio, con una montaña nada atrayente de viejos libros parecía esperarlo.

-Mal negro...mal negro...¡¡maldición aquí no hay nada!! –un libro más al creciente montón de los ya inútiles– ¡¡NADA!!– vociferó frustrado. Eran demasiadas las dudas. ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura y Eriol, siendo magos más poderosos que él, hayan sido afectados por ese misterioso mal, y él haya permanecido inmune. Y su madre, era el caso más misterioso. También sufría de los mismos síntomas...solamente que no se le ocurría una forma para que hubiera contraído esa misteriosa enfermedad salida de la nada...

Se recostó en la silla y volvió la vista. La biblioteca, que había sido el antiguo estudio de su padre. Miró en derredor, y se detuvo en un cuadro. Representaba un paisaje, como pocos que había visto en su vida. Verde, profundo, un cielo que parecía ser fiel reflejo de un océano sin final. Shaoran se fijó profundamente en los territorios, y se percató de un peculiar detalle: el paisaje, era tan vívido...casi podía jurar que era real...casi podía jurar que no era un cuadro sino una ventana a otro mundo...

-¡Joven Shaoran! –Wei ingresando estrepitosamente al lugar, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento– ¡los jóvenes parecen despertar!

-Ve, y que traten de mantenerlos conscientes. Hay demasiado que preguntar...–pero de repente guardó silencio y volver al cuadro– enseguida iré

Wei asintió y salió por la misma puerta, seguido de Shaoran. Él caminó, y al ingresar a la habitación, encontró a Spinel, Nakuru, Yue y Cerberus cuidando a sus respectivos dueños, que tenían un aspecto lamentable

-Shaoran...hola...–Sakura lo saluda con un rostro pálido y coronado por suaves gotas de sudor frío– lamento...esto– dijo mientras perdía el balance. Shaoran alcanzó a reaccionar y la atrapó, depositándola en cama

-Quédate en cama, estás aún débil –dijo mientras la acomodaba sobre el mullido lecho, para luego regresar y encontrar a Eriol siendo resguardado por Spinel, pero no tenía mejor semblante que Sakura– Hiragizawa...¿qué rayos es lo que está sucediendo aquí? ¿por qué ustedes están enfermos y yo no? ¡¡dime qué rayos está sucediendo aquí!!

-Empezaré por decirte...que yo tampoco lo sé –respondió dificultosamente la joven reencarnación de Clow.

Eso, era todavía más extraño. Si Eriol no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, entonces era algo que trascendía de lo extraño a lo peligroso. Esa dolencia no se veía propiamente buena, y además, él era el único de todos que no había adquirido la letal enfermedad.

-Extraño...es algo muy extraño, francamente –la voz de Tomoyo sonó a sus espaldas, de nuevo cortando su circuito pensante

-¿Cómo se encuentran las cartas Yue? –preguntó Shaoran

-Débiles...igual que yo...–y sus palabras parecieron atraer los hechos, al ver al guardián desplomarse como si fuera un castillo de naipes. Nakuru no estaba mejor que él, y se sumaron a la larga lista de afectados por el mal negro. Su madre, Sakura, Eriol, y ahora los dos guardianes lunares, que al depender de la magia de sus dueños, obviamente, ellos también sucumbieron ante el mal.

De repente, Wei ingresó a la instancia acompañado por una señora entrada en años, y un gran séquito

-Joven Shaoran, la señora Tai Pei se encuentra aquí y desea verlo en este momento –Shaoran  abrió los ojos sorprendido y asintió, dejando el cuidado en manos del anciano mayordomo. Fue hasta la biblioteca de nuevo, seguro de encontrarla ahí, y tocó suavemente a la puerta.

-Siga –dijo una voz femenina desde el interior, y Shaoran acatando la orden, ingresó. Efectivamente, su tía paterna estaba allí, observando, ensimismada, el cuadro del paisaje.

-Hola sobrino –saludó ella, dejando de lado la ya exasperante parsimonia

-Tía, como has estado –respondió él, respetuosamente.

-Yo estoy bien...pero no digo lo mismo de ti Shaoran...te noto preocupado

-Es por mi madre, y mis amigos tía...están muy enfermos, y no sé que hacer...pero lo más extraño de todo, es que yo no soy afectado por esa enfermedad...

La señora esbozó una afable sonrisa.

-Sobrino...te pareces mucho a mi hermano...a tu padre –dijo, evocando el recuerdo del fallecido padre de Shaoran–...pero es hora de que cumpla la última voluntad de mi hermano...

-¿La última voluntad de mi padre? –preguntó Shaoran sorprendido

Tai  Pei sacó un libro de apariencia vieja y lo puso sobre la mesa

-El diario de tu padre. Esto te ayudará a comprender muchas cosas, mi querido sobrino, pero esto, e lo que sé: alguien ha traído esa enfermedad desde otro mundo...un mundo paralelo al nuestro, ¿me entiendes?

Shaoran guardó silencio estratégico.

-Mira...sé que te sonará como una locura, pero así es. Un mundo paralelo al nuestro, y mucho más peligroso, porque allí prolifera la magia como aquí lo hace la física...

Ahora Shaoran la miraba con un gesto de preocupación

-Más sin embargo...no puedo decírtelo todo yo. Tu madre, procuró que estuvieras alejado de todo ese asunto, pero llegó la hora de que conozcas la verdad sobrino...tú debes ir a ese mundo, para salvar a tus amigos y a tu madre de la muerte...

-Pero...–de los labios de Shaoran salían monosílabos mientras en su cabeza sus pensamientos convergían y se mezclaban unos con otros

-Solo tú puedes hacerlo Shaoran...eres el único que puede hacerlo... –murmuró Tai Pei enigmáticamente.

En el fondo, Shaoran sabía que era así. Cerberus no accedería a ayudarlo, Daidouji, no poseía magia, lo que también la descartaba automáticamente. Y ambos guardianes de la luna ahora estaban enfermos también. Solo él quedaba como única posibilidad de salvación para ellos.

-Es tu decisión sobrino...tú decides si los dejas morir...o si haces lo posible por salvarlos...

--------------------------------------------

Ya en Hong Kong el sol se ponía, y los colores del crepúsculo teñían el firmamento chino. Shaoran, desde el gran jardín de la mansión. Sus pensamientos no eran sino las fieles réplicas de las palabras de su tía.

-Ella está en lo cierto...pero...–Shaoran una vez más pensaba en lo mismo–...¿mundo paralelo? ¿y que allí está la cura para ellos?...todo era tan confuso...

Ingresó a la mansión de nuevo mientras divagaba. Un mundo paralelo...¿como sabría entonces donde buscar? ¿sería acaso como este mundo, o acaso diferente?

_"Es muy peligroso, porque allí prolifera la magia como aquí lo hace la física...."_

Entró en su habitación, y se pone una camisa de cuello mao de color negro, con un dragón chino bordado en la espalda, y salió de nuevo a seguir divagando, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, de nuevo, por su tía.

-Shaoran, estuve investigando de acuerdo a lo que me dijiste, y encontré algo. El mal negro es una enfermedad que ataca a los hechiceros, drenando todo su poder. Debes buscar la cura, o ellos morirán sin remedio, en muy poco tiempo

Eso hizo que la realidad regresara como un golpe contra la pared. 

-¿Cuál es tu estimado más cercano para ellos dos?

-No puedo dártelo con exactitud debido a que el mal actúa de acuerdo a la cantidad de poder de su víctima. Tal vez unas horas, tal vez tome años

-Entonces, no hay remedio –dijo mientras tomaba una determinación– iré a ese mundo por la cura para ellos...

Tai Pei sonrió comprensivamente, y lo guió hasta un cuarto especial de la mansión. Las paredes, y columnas, estaban recubiertas del oro más puro, y con joyas cada una más brillante que la anterior. Shaoran miró en derredor, y vio su espada brillando en medio de aquel lugar.

-Ten –su tía le entregó una joya con un gran zafiro, engarzado en una placa metálica que tenía forma de un dodecaedro de tonos plateados– esto te ayudará en tu misión....

Shaoran sonrió y tomó la joya. 

-Muchas gracias

-Avísame cuando vayas a irte...porque yo abriré el portal entre mundos para ti mi querido sobrino...

-Está bien –acotó Shaoran– así lo haré

Entre tanto, Wei y Tomoyo vigilaban de cerca el estado de Sakura, Eriol, Yue y Ruby Moon.

-Ya es un hecho –murmuró Wei– que el joven Shaoran irá a buscar la cura para ellos

-Sé que lo logrará –respondió Tomoyo mientras se alegraba por dentro

Sakura entonces escuchó y se incorporó medianamente en la cama

-¿A dónde irá por esa cura? –en ese momento Eriol también se levantó en su lugar

-Según la señora Tai Pei, la única cura está en una dimensión paralela...y el accedió a ir por ella

-¿Qué dimensión paralela? –murmuró Eriol

-No sabría decirlo –respondió Wei

Precisamente ahí ingresó Shaoran, vestido como para un viaje, y una mochila al hombro, acompañado por su tía.

-Wei, Daidouji, cuídenlos bien. Estaré ausente por un tiempo.

-Li...no...-Eriol al tratar de avanzar se dio un buen golpe contra el mundo

-Calla y vuelve a descansar. Regresaré con esa famosa cura, y no habrá más discusiones al respecto.

Tai Pei sacó un libro de tapa roja y murmurando extrañas frases en chino antiguo, se abrió un haz de luz en medio de la habitación. En ese momento Kero y Spinel ingresaron a la habitación, al sentir la gran perturbación energética

-Volveré pronto –Shaoran avanzó dos pasos hacia el portal

-¡Shaoran! –Sakura lo llama desde su lugar– promete que regresarás con nosotros...

-Así se hará –todos vieron con asombro como avanzaba sin duda hacia el portal

-Recuerda Shaoran, usa lo que te di...y no te sorprendas de lo que puedas enterarte en ese lugar

Shaoran asintió, y dando media vuelta, ingresó en el portal, que se desvaneció instantáneamente

-Regresa pronto Shaoran –fue lo único que atinó a decir Sakura.

--------------------------------------------

Después de un viaje no muy movido, pero si muy bien iluminado, llegó, o eso supuso. Miró en derredor, y eso fue la confirmación de su llegada. En vez de su casa, encontró muros blancos de mármol y roca, estandartes, dibujos heráldicos. 

Avanzó dos pasos en la ahora gran estancia, que estaba vacía, y se encontró con una armadura vieja....y al ver su reflejo sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente

-¡¿Pero qué rayos....?!

 Nota del autor: ^^u se que me tardé demasiado actualizando, pero bueno...ahora si continuaré con este fic seguidamente ^_^. Como siempre, agradezco a los que se toman la molestia de dejar sus comentarios ^^

NightWalker


	3. Interludio I

EL TALISMÁN

INTERLUDIO I: EL SEÑOR OSCURO

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Interesante...–murmura un sujeto de aspecto pulcro– ya los hechiceros han recibido el tiro de gracia...y no moví un solo dedo. Ahora, solo es cuestión de esperar...y el proyecto lobo nocturno al fin comenzará...

Tse-Kun Li avanzó hasta el enorme ventanal de su oficina, en Beijing, mientras tomaba una taza de un dulce y aromático café colombiano, mientras repasaba una y otra vez la exasperante exactitud de su plan. 

-Con esos niños fuera de mi camino, la apertura será mucho más sencilla –una sonrisa por completo estúpida se dibujaba en su rostro, y acariciaba algo similar a un colmillo– ay Kung-Lao...hermano, siempre te admiré mucho, pero tu limitada mentalidad no te permitió ver más allá de las dispendiosas reglas que nos impuso nuestro padre. Tú, el poseedor del poder, y yo, el poseedor de la inteligencia. Descubriste los territorios, pero, yo seré quien los sepa aprovechar

Kung-Lao Li, su hermano mayor, y el hechicero más poderoso que había nacido en su familia después de Clow Reed. Al descubrir ambos la puerta hacia aquel mundo, se habían convertido en algo similar a emperadores...su hermano se volvió supremamente poderoso, y él encontró su maligna virtud latiendo en su corazón. 

Lo que sucedió después, fue algo que simplemente tenía que suceder...

-De alguna manera tenía que sacarte de mi camino hermano...–pero recordó lo único que se interponía entre él y la victoria– pero, ¿tenías que engendrar a ese maldito mocoso verdad? ¡¡ÉL ES LO ÚNICO QUE SE INTERPONE ENTRE MI VICTORIA ABSOLUTA Y YO!!

De la nada se iluminó un portal brillante, lo atravesó, y al salir, se encontró ataviado de ropas negras, y el colmillo se había transformado en un cetro de marfil, incrustado de piedras preciosas, y con la imagen de un dragón en su cúspide. Un séquito de seres monstruosos, similares a hombres lobo de ojos brillantes aparecieron y se hincaron frente a él

-¡¡SALVE, SEÑOR OSCURO!! –dijeron a coro, mientras una sonrisa de complacencia se dibujaba en su rostro, y montaba en un carruaje tirado por caballos de colores negros y ojos inyectados en sangre.

-A Thangorodrim –ordenó con voz estentórea– hay que continuar con los preparativos...

-Señor –un sujeto también ataviado con ropajes negros, pero de cabellos plateados y una sonrisa de secuaz en su rostro– la primera parte del plan ha sido un éxito...la reencarnación de Clow, la maestra de las cartas Sakura y los dos guardianes de la luna han caído bajo el poder del mal negro

-Osmond, ¿Y el hijo de Kung-Lao? –preguntó él

-La señora Tai-Pei lo ha enviado hasta aquí –respondió él a sabiendas de lo que estaba por venir– él está en el sagrario...en Meduseld

-¡INFAME ESTÚPIDO! –rugió mientras del cetro surgían rayos eléctricos que comenzaron a torturarlo– ¡¡EL GUARDIÁN DEL EQUILIBRIO AQUÍ Y TÚ TAN TRANQUILO ME LO DICES!!! ¡¡ÉL ES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE ARRUINAR EL PLAN QUE HE FORJADO POR MÁS DE 18 AÑOS!!

El denominado "Señor Oscuro" se tranquilizó y regresó su vista al oscuro occidente.

-No importa...de todas formas, aún ignora la verdad...lo que yo sé...–una sonrisa triunfal se dibuja en su rostro– no hay problema...y aún tenemos tiempo de corregir su estúpido error...

El carruaje comenzó a andar, y paralelamente al camino que recorrían, veía la marca de rieles de tren. Ese, solo era una parte del complejo plan denominado "Lobo Nocturno"

----------------------------------------------------

-Creo que si Daidouji me viera en este momento, me grabaría –dice Shaoran mientras avanza por la estancia, para salir con gesto entre pensativo y nervioso, al ver sus nuevos ropajes. Estaba ataviado con un traje que parecía ser de neopreno, ajustado al cuerpo, y adornado con espinilleras metálicas muy resistentes, una cobertura para su pecho, de los mismos tonos, y sobre sus manos, hasta la altura del codo, también. Una armadura, o lo que parecía serlo, cubría su cuerpo. Pero lo más extraño de todo, fueron las espadas. Solo tomó la suya al salir de Hong-Kong, pero al llegar, de su cinturón pendía una espada, y de su espalda, sobresalía otra. Dos espadas, salidas de quien sabe donde. Sin percatarse, ya había abandonado el lugar, es más, había salido de la construcción, para encontrarse frente a una majestuosa construcción, un castillo enorme y espléndido, cuyos muros brillaban con los rayos de la luna. Era Meduseld, "el sagrario"

-Mejor, andaré en las noches –dijo mientras se envolvía con un manto plomizo que había aparecido junto con él en la mochila, y se lo ponía alrededor del cuerpo– y de día no dejaré que vean mi rostro...algo me dice que no es recomendable que me vean...–murmura mientras comienza a andar por el sendero iluminado por la luna

----------------------------------------------------

Entre tanto, en un pueblo cercano a Meduseld, una hermosa joven dormía. De cabellos negros con destellos castaños, vestida con un ligero camisón que delineaba su exquisita figura. Pero de un momento a otro, abrió los ojos sobresaltada, revelando un juego de brillantes y preciosos ojos de esmeralda.

-Que extraño...hace mucho no tenía ese extraño sueño...–murmura mientras se levanta y ve hacia las estrellas que fulguraban con fría belleza en las alturas inermes del firmamento nocturno– no sé que signifique...pero sé que será algo grande...

Miró de nuevo hacia la oscuridad reinante de su propia habitación, y observaba a un durmiente lobo a los pies de la cama

-Mejor regreso a dormir...¿quién sabe? Tal vez mañana...sucedan cosas –dice mientras vuelve a la cama

Nota del autor: ^^ aquí esta lo prometido. El primer interludio...^-^. 

Dedicado con cariño a Enge-chan ^^ de Nishi-san

NightWalker


	4. Capítulo 4

EL TALISMÁN

LA CHICA Y EL MAR DE LAS TORMENTAS

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Una hermosa chica ingresaba a un comedor, mientras se estiraba perezosamente.

-Buenos días a todos –detrás de ella un lobo saltaba con la lengua afuera, y se sentaba dócilmente– hola amigo, ¿descansaste bien?

Un ladrido fue la respuesta a su pregunta, mientras agitaba la cola vigorosamente.

-Buenos días –saludó un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad que la joven, solo que su mirada azul profunda se encontró con otra similar, y una sonrisa surcó su rostro sereno– buenos días a todos

-Buen día Parkus –respondió la chica, mientras comenzaba a comer un banano

-Ooooh...pero qué veo Chantal...amaneciste de buen humor esta mañana– dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa

La chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache, que respondía al nombre de Chantal, asintió y acarició la cabeza del lobo que reposaba a sus pies

-Hoy saldremos al mercado –dijo Parkus a las chicas, dirigiéndose a la tercera que también se había sentado a la mesa– tenemos que conseguir unas cuantas cosas para el barco...

-Provisiones, y mucha suerte –dijo la tercera chica, de largo cabello negro y mirada violeta– si pretendes cruzar el mar de las tormentas...

-¿De nuevo con lo mismo Parkus? –murmuró Chantal mientras ponía cara de pocos amigos

-Lenore...¿por qué tenías que divulgarlo?

-Porque se preocupa por ti y es una locura intentar cruzar ese mar –dijo Chantal mientras se incorporaba– iré a vestirme y saldremos...y no más tonterías sobre cruzar el mar de las tormentas.

-¿Acaso tengo opción? –murmuró Parkus

La muchacha subió a la habitación mientras se daba un baño caliente y se ponía sus ropas, mientras sus palabras rezumaban con algo de enojo y preocupación la tonta idea de su compañero. Ciertamente, el mar de las tormentas le hacía gala a su nombre. Enormes olas llegaban a la rompiente desde el impetuoso mar, mientras  furibundos relámpagos iluminaban su cielo que vivía bajo una densa capa de nubes cargadas. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo el asunto.  

Las legendarias bestias que recorrían ese mar de costa a costa, que eran temidas por todos con solo oír su nombre. Todo aquel que vivía a las costas de este mar las conocían de nombre...los temidos dragones de las tormentas...que acechaban entre cada gigantesca ola, destrozando navíos a discreción.

-Tonto...–murmuró ella mientras salía

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-mmmmmmm....Dios que hambre tengo –murmuró Shaoran mientras llegaba al pueblo, después de andar toda la noche– creo que compraré algo de comer por aquí, para continuar por mi camino.

Se detuvo en algo similar a una posada, y pido algo de comer. Parecían huevos y leche (por lo menos sabían como tal) y supieron llenar su estómago vacío. Pagó con algo similar a los doblones, y salió de nuevo a ver el pintoresco poblado.

-Nada mal...-murmura mientras camina, y el viento costero hacía ondear su manto, dejando ver parte de las espinilleras metálicas– es un precioso espectáculo...el mar embravecido...el trueno quebrando los cielos ennegrecidos...–dice mientras se para momentáneamente para observar el mar revuelto, y las enormes olas que rompen contra los acantilados– bueno...es hermoso pero hay que hacer...–al darse la vuelta, chocó con una joven que al parecer veía lo mismo. Al levantarse ambos, sus miradas se cruzaron por instantes eternos. Shaoran quedó boquiabierto ante la belleza de la fémina, mientras la chica quedaba muda de sorpresa

-El sujeto de mis sueños...–dijo ella mientras sus ojos de jade lo analizaban de pies a cabeza y viceversa– él es el que aparece en mis sueños...

Más sin embargo, Shaoran hacía lo mismo, y quedaba impresionado con la despampanante belleza de Chantal

-Lo...lo lamento –dijo Shaoran sonrojado y tendía su mano a la chica, que accedió y se levantó

-Eres nuevo por aquí, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella con interés

-Err...bueno, es una forma de decirlo...–una sonrisa nerviosa fue el sustento de sus palabras

-Bueno, es la primera vez que te veo por estos lares –dijo ella con una sonrisa afable– mi nombre es Chantal, ¿y el tuyo?

Shaoran trató de pronunciar su nombre, pero es como si le hubieran reconfigurado el idioma.

-Sig...Sigfrid...–dijo él– mucho gusto

-Sigfrid...lindo nombre –dijo ella, con gesto de imposible sorpresa en su rostro

-¿Sucede algo? –dijo Shaoran, o Sigfrid, como fuere su nombre en ese lugar

-¡¡NO!! –dijo ella saltando como un resorte– no es nada

Ambos comenzaron a andar por el sendero de la costa, sin decir una palabra, hasta que vieron algo. Parecían ser guardias imperiales, mientras un carruaje aguardaba detrás

-¡¡ATENCIÓN!! ¡¡ORCRIST LA GRANDE HA SIDO ROBADA!! –gritaba uno a viva voz– ¡¡PARA QUIEN LA ENCUENTRE, SERÁ RECOMPENSADO POR SU MAJESTAD EN PERSONA!! 

-¿Orcrist la grande? –dijo Sigfrid con extrañeza– ¿qué es eso?

-Fue la espada de nuestro rey –dijo Chantal– una profecía reza que cuando la espada desaparezca, el nuevo rey llegará para salvarnos de la amenaza del Señor Oscuro...

En ese momento, Lenore y Parkus llegaban junto a Chantal, y se sorprendían al ver al joven peregrino

-Hola Chantal, ¿quién es tu joven amigo? –inquirió el joven al ver a Shaoran

Shaoran quedó boquiabierto. Ese sujeto podía perfectamente suplantar a Eriol Hiragizawa sin mosquearse. Su parecido era escalofriante. El mismo tono de piel, el color de ojos, el color de cabello...solo que su rostro era algo más amable y humilde, y no tenía una brizna de poder mágico...justo como Eriol no era cuando tomaba su rol de Clow reencarnado

-Mu...mucho gusto –dijo él– Sigfrid es mi nombre

-Soy Parkus –dijo el sujeto similar a Eriol– Sigfrid...como me suena tu nombre...

-Hola joven Sigfrid –saludó Lenore con una sonrisa– soy Lenore, mucho gusto

La sorpresa volvió al rostro de Shaoran. Esa chica de afable mirada podría también pasar por gemela de Tomoyo. Al igual que con el otro sujeto, compartían características similares. Ojos, cabello, tono de piel. Era algo supremamente extraño, y ya no era una coincidencia. ¿Encontrar a dos chicos que se parecen a Tomoyo y Eriol tan profundamente...algo comenzaba a sospechar, pero...

-Hey, tú –dijo uno de los guardias acusando a Shaoran– dicen que vieron a un sujeto que se parecía a ti por las cercanías de Meduseld en la noche

-¡Oigan, acaba de llegar al pueblo, déjenlo en paz! –masculló Chantal altaneramente, mientras los empujaba

-¡Tú no te metas mujer! –rugió el guardia, golpeándola con el dorso del guante de su armadura– ahora forastero, ¿qué demonios hacías en Meduseld?

-¡Chantal! –articuló Lenore espantada mientras se inclinaba para socorrer a su amiga inconsciente

-¿¡Cómo se atreven!? –dijo mientras desenvainaba un puñal de su cinturón

-¿Quieres pelea? –el guardia sonrió con maldad y desenfundó su brillante espada, y el resto de su séquito se hacía presente imitando su acción– la tendrás

Parkus retrocedió, pero Sigfrid salio a enfrentar a los guardias. Eran 11, contando al capitán

-Si quiere pelea...lo hubiera dicho antes –ya las chismosas y curiosos del pueblo hacían acto de presencia, mientras dejaba que el manto cayera revelando la vestimenta, la armadura y la funda de las dos espadas.

Chantal en ese momento reaccionó y vio con sorpresa el cuadro. Un chico contra diez guardias. Parkus y Lenore no tenían mejor cara que ella para explicarle lo que sucedía

-Lo que yo hacía en "El Sagrario" no es de su incumbencia –sus palabras fueron acentuadas por el roce de las hojas contra sus fundas, revelándolas a todos, y dejándolos boquiabiertos a todos

-Es...Or...Orcrist –dijo mientras señalaba una espada de mango brillante, como el oro acrisolado en el fuego, y hoja negra como la noche– ¡es la espada! ¡Orcrist la grande ha sido sacada de su sello!

Sigfrid no se inmutó y agitó la otra espada, que al contrario de la otra, tenía la hoja plateada, que emitía hermosos brillos argénteos.

-Anglachel...–murmuró Parkus

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Lenore mientras lo miraba atentamente

-Esa espada...la había visto antes...y dicen que los ángeles la trajeron de la tierra que está más allá del mar de las tormentas para el hijo del rey que murió...por eso la nombraron así...

-¿La espada del ángel? ¿esa es la legendaria Anglachel? –dijo Chantal mientras observaba el cuadro de las espadas, y muchos pensamientos se cruzaban por su mente– _¿Quién es el realmente? ¿Por qué tiene dos espadas legendarias...? ¿De dónde viene...y qué busca en los territorios...?_

Pero fue sacada de su ensimismamiento al ver el enfrentamiento. Sigfrid se movía con una agilidad asombrosa, parecía leer y atacar antes de que el mismo enemigo pensara y atacara. Las espadas cortaban el aire en una complicada danza que emitía destellos argénteos y brillos metálicos oscuros, mientras las hojas cortaban sin piedad, y se manchaban con la sangre de sus víctimas. 

El capitán de la guardia estaba simplemente anonadado. ¿Un niño derrotando con denotada facilidad a sus guardias? ¿Cómo era semejante cosa posible?

-Es algo que simplemente no puede ser –vio como Shaoran hacía una llave y mandaba lejos a otro guardia–¿qué clase de demonio eres muchacho?

-No soy un demonio ni nada similar –dijo mientras lo miraba con frialdad, mientras invocaba un conjuro. Ante la mirada espantada de unos y sorprendida de otros, el mar de las tormentas pareció despertar. Los metálicos y lejanos rugidos de los temidos dragones llegaron hasta los oidos de todos los presentes, y un relámpago destelló, volando un árbol cercano– se lo advierto...si vuelve a tocarles un solo cabello...sabrá de mi...y el rayo caerá donde debe hacerlo...

El capitán de la guardia palideció mortalmente. Ordenó a los que quedaban en pie, y los que podía sostenerse, que llevasen a sus compañeros, mientras el pueblo se sumergía en un pesado silencio

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Fue algo...completamente increíble –dijo Chantal– Sigfrid, ¿tienes poderes mágicos?

-Así es...–dijo Sigfrid mientras dejaba el par de espadas a un lado y se sacaba el manto– claro que no sabía que tuviesen ese impacto aquí...–murmuró pensando en voz alta

-¿Eh? –dijo Chantal

-Nada, nada...olvídalo –dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa nerviosa

En ese momento Parkus y Lenore llegaron con la cena. Los cuatro comieron, mientras discutían lo sucedido en el pueblo

-Por cierto Sigfrid...te agradezco lo de defenderme...–dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-No es nada –dijo con una sonrisa

-Sigfrid...–Parkus le habló– ¿estás aquí por alguna razón en especial?

-_Parkus_ y Eriol comparten esa extraña perspicacia..._–medió Sigfrid– así es...estoy aquí por algo muy especial...debo conseguir la cura para el mal negro...mis amigos están enfermos..._

Al nombrar la enfermedad, fue como si hubiera invocado al mismísimo Satanás, o a un poder capaz de cambiar el orden universal. Los tres lo vieron con asombro

-¿El mal negro? No existe cura para él

-Si la hay... y la encontraré cuésteme lo que me tenga que costar...

-Es cierto –apuntó Lenore– hay una historia que dice eso

-Por favor, Lenore, cuéntame lo que sabes –suplicó Sigfrid

-Mi padre me contaba esa historia...la historia de un poder tan grande, que solo uno podría tomarlo...un guerrero que hubiese probado su valía. Pero para llegar hasta él,  tendría que trastornar lo imposible en posible...

-¿Qué? –dijo Sigfrid, mientras Chantal y Parkus la miraban atentamente

-Cruzar el mar de las tormentas, atravesar el bosque de oro y el desierto interminable, para llegar al castillo negro que está en las montañas de las sombras...

-Eso es poco más que un suicidio –dijo Chantal– todos son territorios prohibidos. Es imposible lograrlo.

-Hay que ver con los ojos de lo invisible para ver lo imposible– murmuró Sigfrid

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo Lenore, temiéndose la respuesta

-Cruzaré el mar de las tormentas...

-¡¡GENIAL!! –disparó Parkus

-No puede ser –dijo mientras Chantal dejaba caer su rostro sobre sus brazos

-¿Qué? –dijo Sigfrid algo fuera de lugar

-Yo iré contigo en tu travesía por el mar...necesitarás de mi, te lo aseguro, porque tengo barco –dijo con una sonrisa

-Entonces todos iremos contigo, Sigfrid –dijo Chantal con una sonrisa entre resignada y alegre

-Se los agradezco mucho –dijo Sigfrid, mirando a sus tres congéneres

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Creo que me acostaré ya...–dijo Chantal mientras se incorporaba de su lugar, junto a Lenore– buenas noches a todos

-Hasta mañana –dijo Lenore

-Que descanses –dijo Parkus

-Que tengas buena noche –dijo Sigfrid

La chica subió a su habitación, se puso el mismo camisón, y se recostó, mientras miraba el techo

-Que extraño día...Sigfrid...el misterioso Sigfrid...

Entonces sintió que todos ingresaban a sus habitaciones, y cerró sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero su compañero canino comenzó a acuciarla insistentemente

-¿Qué pasa amigo? –dijo adormilada mientras avanzaba hasta la ventana, que casualmente, daba hacia la costa del mar, y allí, se encontró con Sigfrid, de cara contra el mar– ¿qué hará ahí?

Entonces un gran destello surgió de sus manos, y un rayo azul zafiro voló, hasta perderse de vista en el horizonte oscurecido por las nubes de la tormenta

Nota del autor: y el capítulo 4 llegó. Creo que no hay lugar a quejas, y continuaré con los siguientes muy pronto

NightWalker


	5. Capítulo 5

EL TALISMÁN

_"...La furia de las aguas _–dijo la voz– _la encarnada furia de las aguas en la mar de la tormenta..._

_...El poder de los mares bajo la potestad del trueno y el viento..._

_Ese, mis amigos, es el mar de las tormentas..."_

CRUZANDO EL MAR DE LAS TORMENTAS

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Tai Pei Li observaba las noticias con gesto poco menos que espantado.

-Es algo inconcebible...no puede ser...

_"...de acuerdo a los informes recientes, se presentó un terremoto inusualmente fuerte, y las concentraciones de argón en las aguas del mar de Japón y el estrecho entre Java e Indonesia disminuyó de forma alarmante...."_

-Esto es obra suya...él es el responsable...

_"...también se ha descubierto un huracán en formación cerca del océano Índico..."_

Esto era resultado de lo que sucedía en los territorios. Desastre tras desastre, y desigual actuar en los territorios era lo que estaba llevando este mundo a la destrucción total...y eso desencadenaría una tragedia tras otra, hasta que...

-Hasta que ya no quede nada...absolutamente nada...–dijo mientras se levantaba, e iba hasta la habitación que había dispuesto para el cuidado de Sakura, Eriol y los demás. En su fuero interno, agradeció que el mal negro no fuera contagioso. Llegó, y sirvió unos vasos con agua, en los que depositó la esencia de unas hojas curativas

-¿Cómo se sienten? –preguntó ella, sintiendo que preguntaba en forma estúpida. Ambos estaban terriblemente pálidos, y su piel estaba empezando a tomar el tono del color de la cera. El mal negro ya comenzaba a afectarlos seriamente...

-Igual...–murmuró Eriol desde su cama–...débiles, pero con esperanza de que Shaoran encuentre ese objeto...

Sakura asintió, mientras de nuevo trataba de conciliar el sueño. Cayó en un profundo sopor, y entonces, su sueño le reveló cosas sorprendentes, e inquietantes.

Un mar ensombrecido por nubes de tormenta...un bosque donde las flores eran de oro y diamantes...un desierto que parecía no tener fin...y un castillo guarnecido por la oscuridad...eso era lo que le aguardaba a alguien...

-¿Será esto el resultado del uso de la magia en los territorios? –se preguntó confundida y atemorizada Tai Pei– porque si así...Shaoran puede convertirse en una especie de espada de Damocles para esta dimensión....

------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días...–saludó Lenore a Parkus y Chantal– ¿listos para el viaje?

-¡Buenos días! –respondió Parkus mientras terminaba de engullir, literalmente dicho, su desayuno. Ya las provisiones, y todo lo requerido había sido subido al barco, que se mecía suavemente con las pequeñas perturbaciones que venían desde el mar.

Sigfrid observaba la lejanía del mar. Observaba a la lejanía los poderosos relámpagos, y las gigantescas olas. Y también pudo escuchar, el furibundo rugir de los dragones, como si conocieran el hecho de que él se atrevería a lo que pocos sueñan...cruzar el mar de las tormentas...SU mar de las tormentas...

-Siento presencias oscuras...malas energías alrededor...–dijo mientras su rostro adquiría un matiz meditabundo y observaba, pero en sentido diametralmente opuesto, hacia el poblado, más allá. En la noche, había escuchado el ruido de locomotoras, y en su travesía nocturna desde el sagrario, había descubierto no solo vías, sino marcas de aceite lubricante– es extraño...dudo que en este mundo conozcan qué es una locomotora y mucho menos utilizarla...

Sus meditaciones se volvieron más profundas a medida que se sumergía más en el asunto.

-Aquí se conoce la magia, pero de hecho, existen muy pocos hechiceros capaces de controlarla –meditó– entonces, debe sorprenderme el hecho de encontrar elementos mecánicos aquí...

-Así es –le sorprendió Lenore– en los últimos años esas extrañas cosas han aparecido aquí...dicen que pertenecen al Señor Oscuro que vive en la torre negra, más allá de toda tierra conocida...Y dado que su majestad ha enfermado gravemente, no podemos hacer mucho por evitarlo...

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Sigfrid, obviamente interesado

-Porque el Señor Oscuro es un hechicero poderoso...su majestad es la única con el suficiente poder para hacerle frente, pero ella está enferma...

-¿Ella? –reaccionó Sigfrid– ¿Es su reina acaso?

-Efectivamente –respondió Lenore

Sigfrid casi se va de espaldas de la impresión. Su madre, la reina de los territorios. La gemela de su madre, estaba gravemente enferma también. Todo comenzaba a volverse demasiado intrincado

-¡¡SIGFRID, LENORE!! –vociferó Parkus– ¡¡ES LA HORA!!

Ambos avanzaron hasta la embarcación. Chantal y su compañero canino, ya estaban a bordo.

-Bueno, vámonos –dijo Chantal, no muy animada con la vista del mar picado– antes de que me arrepienta...

Lenore y Parkus sonrieron con algo de nerviosismo, y el joven se apresuro a soltar el velamen, aprovechando los suaves vientos alisios que soplaban. El barco inmediatamente, comenzó a avanzar en el agua

-Aquí vamos –dijo Chantal mientras veía como la costa se alejaba. Volvió a ver a Sigfrid, y recordó súbitamente la noche anterior– oye Sigfrid...¿qué hacías anoche en la playa?

Sigfrid se sobresaltó y volvió a ver a sus ojos verde jade, que lo miraban inquisitivamente

-Nada...solo atisbaba al mar...me gusta hacerlo –respondió él sin mentir

-De acuerdo...–dijo ella no muy convencida, pero no preguntó más.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en relativa calma. Se reunieron en cubierta para comer, hablar. Se turnaban para el puesto de vigía, excepto Lenore, que se había ofrecido para hacer las comidas. Ya había transcurrido poco más de medio día de viaje, cuando comenzó a oscurecerse el cielo, y las olas comenzaron a crecer de tamaño.

-Iré al timón. Chantal, ve al puesto de vigía y avísame cuando divises un dragón de las tormentas  –dijo Parkus mientras tomaba el timonel, y Chantal subía por el palo mayor y se ubicaba. A sus ojos se abrió un mar sombrío y tenebroso, cuyas terribles olas iban de un lado a otro, para estrellarse con fuerza titánica contra los acantilados costeros.

-En qué locura acabé metida...–dijo ella mientras escudriñaba el mar revuelto en busca de las terribles bestias

Sigfrid avanzó hasta llegar a la proa del barco. Se concentró, tratando de encontrar la fuente de una gran energía que parecía provenir del mismo mar. Sus sentidos se enfocaron únicamente en la energía. El barullo de las olas, el mecer continuo de la embarcación cesaron de golpe. Todo susurro, por mínimo, fue silenciado mientras buscaba dentro del mar la misteriosa fuente. Entonces pudo captar algo. Debajo del barco...una gran energía estaba siendo enfocada...

-¡A BABOR! ¡VIRA A BABOR! –vociferó Sigfrid

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo Parkus como despertando de un sueño

Sigfrid corrió a todo lo que dieron sus piernas y bruscamente cambió el rumbo del barco. Justo cuando acababa de retirarse, una bestia de por lo menos 40 metros de largo surgió con sus fauces abiertas al máximo. Parkus y Chantal quedaron lívidos de miedo

-¿Cómo...? –dijo él mientras señalaba el espumeante lugar por donde había salido el dragón

-No preguntes y regresa al timón –dijo él– ¡¡CHANTAL!! ¡¡BAJA, YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE LO DEMÁS!!

Pero no se percató que el mismo dragón ya volvía a la carga, embistiendo con fuerza un costado del barco. Todo dentro de la embarcación se remeció por completo, y Chantal perdió el equilibrio, cayendo desde lo alto del palo mayor, y siendo atrapada al vuelo por Sigfrid.

-Gra...gracias –dijo ella apenas respirando por el golpe adrenalínico, seguido de un nada oportuno desmayo. Sigfrid se adentró en el barco y la dejó con Lenore

-Cuídala...y sujétate de lo que puedas, porque será un viaje movido

Lenore sujetó el cuerpo inconsciente de Chantal y asintió. Regresó a Cubierta, y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido. El mar parecía haber despertado, y el mismo dragón seguía cazándolos

-¡¡PARKUS!! ¡¡A ESTRIBOR!! –gritó Sigfrid. Parkus obedeció y viró el barco, salvándolo del furibundo dragón, que volvió a perderse entre las olas. Sigfrid  se acercó hasta la orilla de la cubierta y escrutó hacia el mar embravecido, en busca del dragón, pero no podía hallar su presencia...

Pero de repente un fortísimo golpe resonó por todo el barco. Todo sufrió una violenta sacudida, y para colmo de males, Sigfrid acabó de cabeza en el mar de las tormentas.

--------------------------------------------

-¿Una esfera de cristal? –preguntó Kero con gesto poco menos que incrédulo al ver el objeto

-¿Qué finalidad tiene esto? –reiteró Spinel Sun, con un poco más de discreción

-Esta esfera de cristal puede enlazar los dos mundos –dijo Tai Pei con gesto enigmático y sombrío– ¿gustan ver lo que sucede en los territorios?

La invitación fue aceptada y todos convergieron a cierta distancia. La esfera brilló, y formó un gran espejo líquido en el suelo de la habitación. Todos se asomaron prudentemente sobre el estanque líquido, el cual brilló y se volvió profundamente oscuro, para luego mostrar la imagen de una embarcación siendo embestida por una apocalíptica criatura, y en medio de un mar poco menos que innavegable. Era la visión del dragón y del mar de las tormentas.

Pero lo que vieron después quedó grabado en sus memorias por mucho tiempo...

El dragón volvió a emerger del misterioso mar, pero algo extraño sucedía. Los relámpagos actuaban como gigantescas riendas, fustigando una y otra vez al enorme dragón. Alguien, que los chicos no pudieron reconocer pero que Tai Pei si, fustigaba con algo al dragón, que rugía furiosamente, pero los relámpagos no cejaban en su continuo repiqueteo sobre el dragón

-¿Pero qué...? –dijo Yue mientras observaba asombrado a pesar de la frialdad de su marmóreo rostro– simplemente impresionante...

-....–todos los demás guardaron un silencio pesado y denso, mientras observaban lo sucedido

-Xiaolang...–murmuró Tai Pei espantada

--------------------------------------------

-¡¡SIGFRID!! –gritó Parkus pálido como muerto al ver a su amigo. Lenore y Chantal asomaron, pero ellas no pudieron quedar mejor que su compañero. Sigfrid montaba sobre el cuerpo semilíquido del dragón, que rugía con peligrosidad ante el restallar de los relámpagos.

-¡¡SIGFRID!! –llamó esta vez Chantal. Pero el chico parecía perdido en la furia. Esgrimía las espadas con maestría, azotándolos los brillantes relámpagos con potentes sacudidas. El mar de las tormentas estaba supremamente embravecido. Sus ojos brillaban vivamente con cada embate de los relámpagos al dragón.

-¡¡SIGFRID DESPIERTA!! –volvió a gritar Chantal, por sobre el fragor de los relámpagos. Esta vez, si pareció escucharla, y reaccionó

-¿Chantal...? –dijo Sigfrid. Pero entonces el dragón se retorció violentamente, y Sigfrid salió volando a algún lugar entre las olas ante las miradas espantadas de los tres, y del cielo ennegrecido cayeron dos objetos que quedaron incrustados en el entablado del barco de Parkus. Orcrist y Anglachel, que brillaron contra el fulgor de los relámpagos, para de repente el mar irse apagando junto con el dragón, ante la atenta mirada –una vez más– de Parkus, Lenore y Chantal. El mar se sumió, tan intempestivamente como había despertado, en un profundo letargo. Las olas se apagaron, y el sendero a las tierras más allá del mar les fue señalado.

Pero quedaba solo una duda: ¿Y Sigfrid?

--------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde rayos estoy? –dijo Shaoran mientras despertaba y miraba en derredor, para encontrarse en un paraje completamente desconocido. Del mar, ni rastros, solo un gran paisaje desierto...frío y desierto. Se apretó su buso y avanzó hasta un pequeño caserío que había allí cerca. Encontró un letrero, pero en un principio no pudo identificarlos...encontró una señora abundantemente abrigada y se acercó a él, hablándole en un dialecto que le era familiar...

-Es ruso...–murmuró Shaoran, y comenzó a hablar en ruso– ¿en qué lugar nos encontramos, disculpe?

-A las afueras de Chiita –respondió la mujer

-¿¡Chiita!? –saltó él dando un grito en ruso, y luego se compuso un poco, con un gesto supremamente espantado– maldita sea...¡¡cómo fue que acabé en Siberia!!

Nota del autor: Y el quinto capítulo llegó ^^ víctima de un poderoso ataque de inspiración, pero bueno, el cap está aquí ^^

Dedicado especialmente a Enge-chan ^^ 

NightWalker 


	6. Capítulo 6

EL TALISMÁN

INFIERNO FRÍO

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Inconcebible... –repasó Shaoran por enésima vez– ¿cómo fue que terminé en Siberia? 

Había comenzado su viaje en Hong-Kong. Había alcanzado a pasar unos días, casi dos semanas en los territorios. No había avanzado mucho allá, así que no entendía a qué hora había cruzado China y las Coreas para acabar en los fríos parajes siberianos. 

Atinó solo a mirarse la mano, vendada, y no quiso mirarla, conocedor de lo que había debajo de esa venda. De cómo había sido todo...y de cómo había terminado en ese condenado lugar.

"Hogar del sol" se llamaba. Su nombre pretendía darle un gusto cálido en medio de semejante lugar, pero era todo lo contrario. Los jóvenes que desgraciadamente acababan allí, eran obligados a trabajar de la peor forma, casi como esclavos. En ese momento volvieron a su mente los recuerdos de cómo fue que había terminado en ese lugar...

-------Flash back------

Ya había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que salió despedido de la cubierta del barco en el mar de las tormentas. Había caminado por las llanuras de Siberia. Tanto tiempo ya había estado caminando por ella, que estaba a punto de convencerse de que la tierra era plana.  

Dada la proximidad al círculo polar ártico, el frío que reinaba en las noches –y en los días también– era avasallador. De no ser por las amables campesinos rusos, hubiera muerto bajo el implacable frío. Y así, día con día, con un sol que parecía haber desaparecido tras una cortina de nubes infranqueable,  había avanzado un buen trecho de la extensa llanura. 

Pero una noche llegó a un caserío. Una señora de unos 35 años le dio abrigo y comida. Pero Shaoran notó algo sospechoso en aquella mujer. Lo miraba muy atentamente, como si fuera algo que ella estuviese esperando...o peor aún, como si algo que estuviese buscando. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en esa casa se sintió terriblemente observado y acosado. Esa mujer definitivamente lo miraba raramente...

Esa noche tuvo un sueño intranquilo, y en la mañana, solo tuvo un desagradable encuentro. Unos extraños sujetos resguardaban, más uno más que se le hacía terriblemente conocido dialogaba con la mujer. Shaoran entonces pareció reconocer al sujeto. 

-¿Osmond...? –dijo Shaoran en una exhalación. Los hombres casi saltaron sobre él y lo inmovilizaron. El sujeto que hablaba con la mujer, se hacía llamar Richard. Richard Gardener, para ser más precisos. Tenía un traje caro encima, y olía sobremanera a colonia. 

-Nos llevaremos a este joven...–murmuró con voz correosa y fastidiosa al oído–...necesita una seria lección de comportamiento social...

A Shaoran no le agradó mucho el tono empleado por aquel sujeto.

-Se lo agradezco...ahora este joven volverá al camino correcto... –dijo escuetamente el señor Gardener, mientras ordenaba que Shaoran fuera encerrado en una camioneta sin ventanas. 

Luego de una travesía nada cómoda, llegaron a ese lugar que a pesar de tener muros blancos, parecía un campo de exterminio. Fue conducido a trompicones hasta el despacho del señor Gardener.

-Muy bien...joven Li –comenzó su parloteo Gardener– sé muy bien por qué está usted tan lejos de su hogar, Hong-Kong. Usted está tras el talismán, ¿no es así?

Shaoran no entendió que se refería al mismo objeto que buscaba, así que negó. De todas formas, no estaba muy dispuesto a dar muchas respuestas.

-No te diré nada aunque lo supiese –dijo Shaoran desafiante

-mmmm...podemos cambiar eso –murmuró Gardener con una sádica sonrisa. Al momento Shaoran sintió que el mundo se le volteaba abruptamente y terminó en el suelo sin aire, retorciéndose de dolor por el golpe en el estómago.

-Eres un...–murmuró Shaoran aún adolorido

-Si me dices lo que quiero...puede que te revele cosas de tu pasado...sobre tu padre... –continuó Gardener con su interrogatorio

-......–Shaoran guardó un prudente silencio. Gardener sabía que había tocado fibras sensibles en él

-¿Y bien? –reiteró 

-Púdrete –escupió Shaoran

Aquel sujeto se descompuso ante lo dicho por el joven Li. Ordenó que los gorilas que lo sujetaban lo levantaran de nuevo, y lo obligaron a extender su mano izquierda. Gardener tomó un encendedor con mirada furiosa y sádica, y con la llama viva, permitió que esta carcomiera poco a poco la piel de Shaoran.

Las lágrimas salieron abundantes y sin poder ser contenidas. El dolor acudió en dolorosas pulsaciones que recorrían su cuerpo una y otra vez, y una sensación plomiza se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-Eso te enseñará a respetar a tus superiores...–dijo observando con morbo la terrible quemadura– ¡¡llévenselo de aquí!!

Shaoran guardó silencio mientras observaba con enervante impotencia. Sentía la furia creciendo por sus venas, y a duras penas supo contenerse. De dónde venía semejante dosis de furia y poder, no tenía idea, pero sabía que tarde o temprano estallaría y nadie podría contenerlo...

Fue arrojado a una celda blanca, con una cama y un baño.

-Mejor duérmete –dijo uno de los hombres, mientras le arrojaba unas vendas y un medicamento para quemaduras– tu estancia aquí no será corta...

------- Fin Flash back------

-Ahora estoy atrapado aquí...puede que ellos ya hayan muerto, o estén a un paso de la muerte... –murmuraba mientras miraba el monocromático techo de su celda–...fracasé maldición...he fracasado miserablemente...

El sentimiento de la impotencia y el fracaso lo invadieron mientras era cercado por una oscuridad que se hacía permanente, como el crescendo de una sinfonía. 

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó completamente frustrado

-Ssshhhh....guarda silencio... –le dijo una voz proveniente seguramente de la celda contigua

-¿Qué...? –dijo Shaoran para inmediatamente guardar silencio

-Escúchame...–djio la vocecilla del otro lado– si gritas vendrán y te encerrarán en la habitación. No te gustará, créeme...

Shaoran se calló y escuchó atentamente

-Sé que para muchos es una locura...pero sé de donde vienes...–dijo la vocecilla de nuevo, ante la ya creciente expectativa de Shaoran– de los territorios...

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso? –dijo Shaoran tratando de calmar su voz afanadamente

-Eso no viene al caso...–dijo la vocecilla de nuevo– respóndeme una pregunta: ¿si supieras como regresar a los territorios, lo harías?

-Supongo que si –respondió

-Eso no me sirve como respuesta –dijo la vocecilla– ¿si o no?

-Si –respondió Shaoran

-Entonces...tu señalarás el camino...–continuó hablando la voz– pero para eso necesitarás dejar fluir esos sentimientos que contienes...a pesar de que sea la furia la que te domine...

-......–Shaoran no supo que decir a eso

-Debes regresar a los territorios lo más pronto posible...el Señor Oscuro vendrá por ti pronto...

-¿El está aquí? –inquirió Shaoran

-Más cerca de ti ha estado de lo que tú jamás imaginaste...ahora, sólo descansa... –al momento la voz se apagó, dejando a Shaoran sumergido en la incertidumbre.

-........

----------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, nada cambió. Los hicieron levantarse temprano y soportar las terribles bajas temperaturas siberianas. Luego de ponerse a trabajar, según la rutina. Pero entonces sucedió lo que la vocecilla casi le predijo...

Uno de los chicos, menor que él, delgado y mal alimentado no supo como soportar el peso del trabajo, y cayó inconsciente. Los guardias, al ver esto, montaron en cólera y comenzaron a golpearlo brutalmente. Shaoran montó en furia y se arrojó sobre los corpulentos hombres, que aprovechando su número lo lanzaron lejos

-Lárgate estúpido –le espetó uno de ellos– o serás castigado también

Shaoran se incorporó de su lugar con gesto mudo, y de un furibundo derechazo envió al guardia contra el muro, que se fracturó ante la fuerza del impacto. Le ayudó al muchacho a levantarse, y miró al guardia con una mirada que ardía en ira.

-Es la hora...–murmuró Shaoran mientras el otro sujeto se lanzaba a por él esgrimiendo un bolillo, pero Shaoran hábilmente envió al otro sujeto lejos, ante la atenta y algo atolondrada mirada de los demás. 

-Impresionante...–murmuró uno de los chicos en ruso. Pero de la construcción principal saltó un número indeterminado de guardias, pensando que eran todos los chicos, y sonrieron confiadamente mientras Shaoran los miraba con desprecio.

-Ya ríndete niñato...–dijo uno de ellos– no podrás contra todos nosotros al mismo tiempo

-Puede que no...–dijo él, mientras con un gesto creaba una potente ráfaga que los enviaba al suelo– o tal vez prefieran conocer a mi buen amigo...

A sus espaldas se abrió un portal brillante, y de él saltó el lobo que acompañara siempre a Chantal en los territorios, y una risa general estalló entre los guardias, al ver al lobo. Pero su risa se acalló al instante, cuando el lobo, al ver la luna llena que aún permanecía en el firmamento, comenzó a sufrir una progresiva transformación. Creció de tamaño de forma impresionante, dejó de estar en cuatro patas para estar apoyado solamente en las traseras, y sus patas crecieron hasta ser brazos. Era un hombre lobo, uno real.

-......–eso era todo lo que los chicos podían hacer, guardar silencio ante la visión de la bestia canina. Los guardias al verlo, cometieron su primer error. Atacarlo, porque al hacerlo despertaron la furia del lobo, que de un movimiento decapitó al agresor. Shaoran fue salpicado con la sangre que había resultado del ataque, pero no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

El lobo saltó sobre los guardias, los cuales se desbandaron y comenzaron a dispararle a la gran bestia, que a pesar de su gran tamaño, se movía con una agilidad asombrosa. Shaoran observaba y luego fue por los chicos, que podían caer bajo las balas.

-Escúchame –le dijo a uno de ellos– vayan a la puerta norte y aguarden allí. Cuando se abra, corran y no miren atrás

-Está bien...–dijo él mientras guiaba a los demás

Shaoran logró evadir la maraña de guardias que era masacrada por el lobo, y se adentró en la edificación, en búsqueda de Gardener, y ese archivo sobre su padre.

-Es la hora...de pagar... –dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar a los niveles inferiores, donde se encontraba el despacho.

----------------------------------------------------

Entre tanto, Gardener dialogaba animadamente con Tsé-Kun Li, su jefe

-Lo tengo mi señor, está en Siberia, en "Hogar del sol"

-Perfecto...–dijo él– estoy en San Petersburgo con unos inversionistas...apenas termine saldré hacia allí.

Colgó el tubo y se apoyó en su silla con una sonrisa. Los planes de su señor pronto se llevarían a cabo, y entonces no solo este mundo...TODOS los mundos caerían bajo el cetro del Señor Oscuro...y él sería el segundo más poderoso tras él. Pero sus ilusiones de triunfo fueron de inmediato cortadas por un guardia que ingresó pálido como el mármol, seguido de un potente estruendo.

-Señor...no va a creerlo...pero...

Un golpe seco impidió que el guardia terminara de hablar, y Shaoran salió tras él, con gesto impávido pero dispuesto a hacer lo necesario.

-Entrégamelo...el archivo –ordenó Shaoran

-Ni loco haría semejante cosa –dijo Gardener– tendrás que obtenerlo por la fuerza

El estruendo que se escuchaba en los niveles superiores comenzaba a acercarse

-Entonces por la fuerza te lo voy a quitar...y vas a arrepentirte en serio...

El hombre lobo entonces arrasó con lo que era la puerta principal del despacho. Tenía rastros de sangre en el hocico y en todo el cuerpo, más sin embargo ni una sola herida. Al ver a Gardener, hizo un gesto de repulsión y enseñó con amenaza sus molares manchados de sangre fresca

-Ve por él... –ordenó Shaoran

Gardener si acaso alcanzó a salvarse del zarpazo que destrozó su escritorio en dos. El lobo rugió con furia y volvió a lanzarse contra él, mientras corría tras un librero, abría una puerta falsa y huía sin dejar rastro. El lobo aulló con furia y destrozó el librero, pero Shaoran lo detuvo.

-Gracias por venir a mi rescate amigo mío... –dijo Shaoran mientras tomaba el fólder que tuviese la información que tanto requería, y el lobo se paraba junto a él dócilmente– ahora...por aquí debe estar...

Encontró un panel de controles que seguramente controlaba todo el complejo, y sintió una presencia siniestra al mismo tiempo.

-Él está cerca... –dijo mientras deslizaba su mano por sobre el panel. Al momento, este estalló, y todas las puertas fueron abiertas. Al momento, todos los chicos salieron en bandada fuera del sitio. Dentro, quedaban los restos irreconocibles de los guardias, y los muros blancos del interior, manchados de sangre, y huellas enormes de lobo por doquier.

-Es hora de irnos...–dijo mientras corría a uno de los gigantescos baños en compañía de su amigo– regresemos donde debemos estar...

Al momento el mismo portal volvió a abrirse, y ambos ingresaron por él presurosamente. Inmediatamente entraron, se cerró.

Una hora después llegaba Tsé Li, y al ver el espectáculo, solo atinó a gritar un "¡Maldito seas!" mientras su sobrino ya estaba de regreso en los territorios. Fuera temporalmente de su alcance.


	7. Interludio II

EL TALISMÁN

INTERLUDIO SEGUNDO:

EL PROYECTO "LOBO NOCTURNO"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡¡MALDITA SEA!! –rugió el señor Li completamente fuera de sus estribos– ¡¡ESE NIÑO ES UN MALDITO MAL NACIDO!!

Sus servidores lo miraban con el miedo rebosante. El Señor Oscuro pasó su mirada por estos y soltó otro rugido

-¡¡QUIERO QUE ME LO TRAIGAN!! ¡¡VIVO O MUERTO, NO ME IMPORTA!! ¡¡SOLO TRÁIGANME A ESE MALDITO MOCOSO!!

Inmediatamente dichas estas palabras, aquellos "hombres" pusieron pies en polvorosa y se desparramaron, presurosos a cumplir su orden, y él bufó exasperado, mientras volvía la vista a Beijing, la ciudad que a sus pies se extendía.

De su costoso traje sacó una llavecilla de estaño, que en sus épocas había servido para hacer funcionar una vieja caja de música china. Pero en los territorios, así como Shaoran aparecía misteriosamente ataviado y con las dos míticas espadas, la llave sufría un progresivo cambio, transformándose en el báculo que siempre acompañase al Señor Oscuro. 

Esa llave la había comprado en un recóndito poblado de Laos, junto con la caja. En un impulso, casi capricho, de comprarla. Sabía que aquella llavecita era especial, y luego de tenerla entre sus manos, la cajita se perdió en una ciénaga; era la llave la que le importaba.

Recordó con una sonrisa en su totalidad irónica un incidente ocurrido hace un buen tiempo con esa llave. Un accidente había parecido, pero no lo había sido. Había recién regresado de los territorios, y seguramente algo de su magia había permanecido, porque la casa de su padre ardió en llamas –con él adentro– y todo parecía un accidente, aunque nunca se supiese al final.

-Maldito mocoso...retrasas todo mi perfecto plan...–dijo mientras se sentaba en su cómoda silla y miraba con monotonía todo aquello que lo rodeaba– ese plan no puede fallar...y créeme, no permitiré que falle.

Efectivamente, él usaba sus negocios en tráfico de armas y maquinaria, y todo esto iba a parar en los territorios. Las poderosas armadas de monstruos e indistintos seres provenientes de todos los puntos cardinales convergían en las oscuras tierras del norte para rendir juramento al poderoso Señor Oscuro. Pero ese plan "lobo nocturno" iba más allá de las ganancias en dinero...el poder era el que estaba en juego...

-El mocoso...el hijo del rey Sigfrid...el único que puede tomar el talismán...¡eso es lo único que me impide el dominio absoluto!

Efectivamente, él también había sido partícipe de la desaparición y muerte de Kung-Lao Li, su hermano mayor y señor indiscutido de la familia. Necesitaba borrarlo del mapa, y lo logró de la forma más disimulada que pudo; pero no sabía del nacimiento del último hijo de su hermano...un varón...y el único ser humano que no poseía su gemelo en los territorios. 

Se volvió a su escritorio, y observó una foto de una linda jovencita con rasgos chinos, de ojos rojizos y una radiante sonrisa.

-Mei Ling...–dijo perdiéndose ensimismado, pensando en este momento en su hija, que en ese preciso momento se encontraba de vacaciones en Europa. Pero regresó bruscamente a su realidad, y tomó su celular con aire malvado– es hora de ponerle un remedio definitivo a este muchacho...–murmuró, mientras le daba la espalda al retrato de Mei Ling, y volvía su vista a la gran ciudad.

-----------------------------------------------

Milán, Italia.

Una joven belleza china tomó lugar en el hotel, respirando agitada entre aquel rebosante lujo. Estaba en el décimo octavo piso del hotel ritz de Milán, reconocido a nivel europeo y mundial por su lujo, y porque solo contadas personas podían ingresar ahí. Suspiró, y dejó caer las bolsas con costosa ropa, de manufactura de Yves Saint-Laurent y de Calvin Klein. 

Entró al gran baño, llenó la tina con agua templada y se sumergió lentamente, dejando que el tibio líquido resbalara por su piel como si fuera un dulce abrazo. Pronto, estuvo suavemente narcotizada por la suavidad del agua, y la tranquilidad que se respiraba allí. Aunque, instantáneamente, no supo por qué se le cruzó por la cabeza la imagen de su padre. No la veía mucho, pero como toda oriental que se digne de serlo, la respetaba de forma insigne.

-Mmmmmmm...ha sido un día demasiado cansado...–hablando como si sacar su tarjeta de crédito fuera tan difícil como escalar las faldas del Everest– descansaré...debo tomarle el ritmo a esta ciudad...

Salió de la tina y se envolvió en una toalla, ocultando su desnudez. Sacó un ligerísimo camisón, que mostraba más de lo que pretendía ocultar, y se arrellanó en su lecho, sumergida en aquella penumbra de la noche milanesa. 17 pisos más abajo, la ciudad no dormía, como si fuese una colonia que nunca parara de andar. Sus ojos se cerraron, y su mente se abrió a los recuerdos. Su estancia en Japón, el rotundo fracaso con Shaoran...su familia en Hong-Kong...

-Hong Kong...tal vez no estaría mal llamar a ver como están las cosas por allá...debe ser de día –dijo mientras levantaba el auricular y marcaba a la mansión familiar, pero lo extraño fue que no hubo respuesta. Esto, inquietó a Mei Ling– que raro...por lo general, que yo me acuerde siempre había alguien para saltarle al teléfono cuando...

Su frase fue cortada intempestivamente cuando un haz de luz se abrió en frente de sus ojos, justo donde terminaba la cama. De ahí saltaron un par de figuras, una alta y la otra de tamaño "normal"

-¿Quién es? –dijo mientras trataba de disimular el miedo que por dentro había despertado súbitamente–  ¡le advierto que sé artes marciales y...!

-Tranquilízate  Mei –habló una voz conocida para ella– soy yo, Shaoran

-Sha...¿Shaoran? ¿pero cómo...? –las preguntas se le agolpaban en la garganta y no podían salir. La sorpresa era tremebunda al ver a su primo allí, en medio de la oscuridad. Su mano se extendió hasta la lamparilla de su mesa de noche, y al encenderla, se llevó el susto de su vida al ver a un hombre lobo en medio de la habitación, con el pelaje manchado de sangre. La pobre chica no supo retener un grito de espanto–¿¡QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO!?

-Cálmate Mei –dijo Shaoran acercándosele y tranquilizándola– es mi guardián. Escúchame con atención Mei Ling, tienes que venir conmigo. Puedes estar en grave peligro.

-¿Peligro? ¿de qué? ¡¡no veo que puede ser más peligroso que un hombre lobo con rastros de sangre por todo el cuerpo!!

-Es mucho peor, y será mejor que no ignores mis palabras. Ponte algo cómodo, y ven conmigo, podrás estar más segura que aquí mismo

-Pero...pero...

-Mei Ling, escúchame. Mucho está en juego y no podemos darnos el lujo de arriesgarnos...debes venir conmigo...

La sinceridad rezumaba de los labios de su primo. Asintió y se puso una ropa ligera, una falda y una blusa roja, acompañada con una chaqueta y un par de botines.

-Estoy lista –dijo ella– pero más te vale que me expliques que demonios es lo que está pasando!!

-Trato hecho...lo sabrás todo con lujo de detalle...pero saber la verdad puede ser algo doloroso Mei Ling...

La chica tembló al oír sus palabras, y vio a su primo hacer un gesto, que abría la misma grieta de luz.

-Adelante Mei –le indicó Shaoran. Mei Ling titubeó pero de todas formas ingresó por el túnel, seguido de Shaoran y el gran hombre lobo. Momentos después, la grieta se cerró, y la habitación quedó sumida en sombras nuevamente.

-----------------------------------------------

Hong Kong, China. 

Tai Pei vagaba de lado a lado de la habitación donde reposaban los dos hechiceros y los dos guardianes de la luna. Pero las señas del avance del mal negro eran evidentes. La preocupada mujer avanzó hasta la cama donde Ruby Moon respiraba entrecortadamente con el rostro sonrojado, y coronado por un par de llagas. Si, llagas, y no tenían muy buen aspecto. 

-Oh, no...–dijo mientras le daba a beber la infusión de té amargo y hierbas medicinales– toma, bebe...no tiene el mejor sabor, pero te ayudará un poco –vio como el rostro de la guardiana se contrajo en un gesto de desagrado, para luego adquirir uno un poco más descansado, y volvió a dormir, con un leve descenso de temperatura.

Repitió el proceso con el otro guardián y con el par de chicos. Pero sabía que aquel remedio no detendría ni medianamente a la terrible enfermedad. Su sobrino tenía que regresar con la cura. Con esto en mente, regresó y posó su vista sobre la visión de dos chicas y un chico, donde una de ellas cargaba con dos espadas en su espalda.

-El mar de las tormentas fue salvado...ahora sigue el bosque...tanto o más peligroso que el mismo mar de las tormentas...un peligro rondaba aquel bosque...

-Shaoran...Shaoran...–Sakura llamaba en sueños a su sobrino y eso le hizo sonreír un poco en aquella terrible situación– si no regresa pronto...morirán sin remedio...y todo estará perdido...

-----------------------------------------------

El haz de luz se abrió intempestivamente, y Mei Ling, Shaoran, y el aún transformado lobo aterrizaron en la costa opuesta del mar de las tormentas, que lucía igual que Shaoran lo recordaba...revuelto y tormentoso. Su prima tenía un imposible gesto de asombro en el rostro.

-Pero...¿dónde...?

-Bienvenida a los territorios Mei Ling...este será el inicio de nuestra historia...

-¿Qué...?

-Será mejor que vayamos por los demás...amigo, busca a Chantal

La bestia asintió y olfateó el aire, mientras ambos chicos lo observaban. De inmediato señaló un sendero. 

-Vamos...te contaré por el camino

-¿Seguro?

-Confía en mí...él nos guiará por el sendero más seguro. Vamos, muévete, porque el tiempo corre–dijo mientras partía en pos de lobo

-¡Espérame! –dijo mientras partía tras él, dejando atrás el mar de las tormentas.

Notas del autor: -_-UU me tardo demasiado escribiendo estos caps...pero cuesta un poco, y prefiero tardarme, pero que no pierda calidad la historia ^-^ 

Además de que es muy importante, porque es una historia para una escritora talentosísima.

NightWalker


	8. Capítulo 7

EL TALISMÁN

EL BOSQUE DE ORO

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Chantal, ¿estás bien? –Lenore preguntaba a su amiga, que tenía un gesto imperativamente pensativo, tratando de resolver el misterio que envolvía la desaparición de Sigfrid y posteriormente la de su compañero canino. Aún ella cargaba ambas espadas, guardando secretamente la esperanza de encontrar a su dueño.

La chica entonces pareció reaccionar y sonrió nerviosamente. Parkus la miró con preocupación, y entonces se detuvo. Ambas hicieron lo mismo, y vieron como su compañero atisbaba al horizonte.

-Llegamos...–dijo mientras observaba desde la cima de una loma, un bosque que se extendía más allá de la línea imaginaria que en el horizonte dividía el cielo y la tierra. El atardecer parecía arrancar destellos áureos del bosque, que en ciertas partes parecía brillar como si sus árboles fueran realmente dorados, aunque en otras era oscuro y lúgubre, de donde provenían estremecedores y extraños sonidos

-¿Esto es el bosque de oro? –preguntó Lenore, mientras observaba extasiada la belleza de aquel cuadro

-Así es –corroboró Parkus también absorto en el bosque que parecía atraerlos a ambos, pero Chantal se cruzó frente a ellos

-Esta noche dormiremos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?. No podremos pasar a menos de que Sigfrid venga...–dijo suponiendo que sin él y su magia no saldrían vivos del bosque– además...recuerden las leyendas...el bosque es un territorio prohibido...y no sabemos que podemos encontrar ahí...

Ambos asintieron y acudieron a un claro cerca de la misma loma, sacaron algo similar a sacos para dormir, y mientras el joven fue por algo para la cena, Lenore y Chantal prepararon el campamento. Luego de unas horas, los tres comían apaciblemente bajo el abrigo de la noche, mientras de trasfondo sonaban los sonidos del próximo y amedrentador bosque

-Debemos encontrar a Sigfrid –sentenciaba Parkus– no podemos pasar de aquí sin él de ninguna forma

-Este bosque es más peligroso porque aparenta no serlo –continuó Lenore– dicen que todos los que han osado entrar ahí no han salido

Chantal asintió y vio las dos espadas que reposaban cerca del fuego. No podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Sigfrid y la escena que viese justo antes de embarcarse en el mar de donde no saldría

-¿Y...si no sobrevivió a la caída allá en el mar? –se atrevió a decir Lenore– tal vez todo esto sea en vano y...

-¡Cállate! –dijo Chantal con una decisión súbita y el jade de sus ojos que amenazaba con romperse en lágrimas– ¡él está vivo! ¡lo sé!.

Ambos no supieron contener un gesto de asombro ante el acto de Chantal, que volvió a sumirse en un terrible silencio, denso como un muro invisible, pero algo increíble sucedió; las espadas brillaban calmadamente, y un murmullo dulce llenó el aire como si fuera una brisa cálida, y por la linde del mismo camino que ellos recorrieran, tres sombras caminaban lentamente, analizando con cuidado el bosque, cuyos sonidos no parecían amedrentarlos en lo más mínimo. Chantal se adelantó un poco, y pudo distinguir la figura de Sigfrid, su inseparable compañero y una chica que en su vida había visto. No supo controlar sus impulsos y acabó sobre él mientras ocultaba su rostro en su cuello. Mei Ling, Parkus y Lenore, una vez más observaron boquiabiertos el actuar de su amiga

-Chantal...¿estás...? –el pobre chico sentía que las palabras y los pensamientos se le atropellaban al sentir aquel intempestivo abrazo. Esta sensación se le hacía monstruosamente familiar

-¿Sigfrid? –se descubrió Mei Ling hablándole a su primo–¿Chantal?

-¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó Lenore. Mei Ling trató de pronunciar su nombre pero lo único que salió fue un "Morwen"

-¿Morwen? –inquirió Parkus– soy Parkus, un servidor

Morwen pudo percibir aquel gran parecido con Eriol. Se volvió a su primo con un gesto entre sorprendido y espantado, pero él no supo sino asentir sonrojado, Chantal permanecía abrazado a él .

-Será mejor que vayamos a descansar –mencionó Lenore– mañana hablaremos con calma– Morwen también pensó que hablaba con Tomoyo en persona y asintió

Todos asintieron y se retiraron a dormir. Lenore sacó otro saco de dormir y se lo entregó a Morwen. Todos se metieron a dormir, excepto por Sigfrid, que se envolvió en su rústico manto y se reclinó contra un árbol que estaba ahí. Cerró los ojos y aspiró los aromas que provenían del bosque, hasta que algo lo sacó de su reposo. Algo había en el bosque. Se levantó y desenvainó a Anglachel, que brilló fantasmalmente en medio de aquel paraje. La hoja de la espada brilló y se convirtió en una antorcha brillante. Se colgó a Orcrist a la espalda y salió dispuesto a internarse en el peligroso bosque, pero cual no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse a Chantal despierta en medio de su camino

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó ella

-Hay algo en ese lugar que me perturba sobremanera –contestó mientras señalaba el sendero que iluminaba la espada– hay algo que me está halando hacia allí 

-¿Algo? –preguntó confundida

-Si, algo –contestó distante– no sé qué es, pero voy a averiguarlo

-Voy contigo –dijo mientras se ponía una capucha

-Claro que no! –respondió Sigfrid– puedes correr peligro si vienes

-No te estoy pidiendo tu autorización –dijo Chantal– dije "voy contigo"

Sigfrid suspiró resignado y emprendió la marcha seguido de la chica. A medida que se internaban en el bosque, las sombras crecían y los árboles tomaban un matiz tétrico. Las sombras de la noche, contrastando con la luz que emitía la hoja de Anglachel dejaban ver la piel blanca de Chantal con la palidez que tuviese un fantasma, de haber podido serlo. Sigrifd continuó atento al paisaje que se abría a ellos, pero llegando a cierto punto se detuvo, y miró con atención los árboles. Su acompañante hizo lo mismo y observó con extrañeza a su amigo

-¿Sigfrid? –inquirió ella. Vio que comenzaba a retroceder lentamente– ¿qué...?

Pero su respuesta pronto fue más de lo que hubiese querido. Un árbol se estaba moviendo, pero se estaba moviendo de verdad. Algo parecido a un rostro asomó en su tronco leñoso y centenario

-Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí –dijo Sigfrid mientras sostenía con ambas manos la espada– el bosque está vivo...

-Pero claro que está...–Chantal al ver lo que sucedía apenas si pudo terminar la frase– vivo...

El árbol comenzó a salir de su lugar, sin ninguna clase de concierto, mientras sus ramajes se movían anárquicamente, amenazando con aplastarlos a los dos. Sigfrid apenas atinó a darle la espalda a aquel engendro y a correr en una menos que inesperada carrera, tomando de la mano a Chantal, que no tuvo más opción que seguirlo

-¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede aquí? –trató de deducir Sigfrid mientras corría a la salida del bosque– ¿este será el peligro del que hablan las leyendas?

El árbol todavía persistía en su persecución, y Sigfrid no sabía si correr o enfrentar a la masa vegetal. Se volvió a verlo y vio el enorme tamaño de algo que parecía un roble gigantesco, así que decidió seguir corriendo sin siquiera tomarse la molestia 

-Maldición...a qué hora fue que nos adentramos tanto en el bosque –Sigfrid corría sin cuartel, pero Chantal no podía seguirle el paso, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, con un brusco movimiento la tomó en brazos y aplicó toda su fuerza a sus piernas, que salvaban velozmente los obstáculos, y los retumbos del árbol comenzaron a alejarse, hasta que al fin la salida se dejó ver, y de un salto supo salvar la distancia, poniéndolos a salvo. Pero nada más volteó a ver, y no había ni rastro del dichoso árbol. 

-Esto no me gusta nada...–murmuró Sigfrid mientras admiraba el imponente bosque que dominaba el panorama

-Err...Sigfrid...¿podrías...? –la vocecilla de Chantal cortó sus meditaciones, y casi muere a causa del monumental sonrojo que saturó su rostro. Sigfrid la depositó suavemente en el suelo y lanzó una última mirada a la negrura interior del bosque, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar con paso lento al campamento, seguido de una sonrojada y dubitativa Chantal.

Más sin embargo, muy al interior del bosque, una esfera de cristal azulado brillaba con destellos diamantados. Los ojos azules de la poseedora de aquella esfera se centraron en Sigfrid, y en como lentamente se alejaba de su territorio. Se acomodó un raudal de hermosos cabellos dorados, y una guirnalda de flores que cual corona adornaba su rostro, enmarcando su gran hermosura

-La profecía comienza a tomar forma...–dijo mientras sonreía– veremos como te va cuando enfrentes al bosque de oro...aunque si libraste el mar de las tormentas, será muy divertido...

La esfera brilló con un poco más de fuerza y se apagó completamente, dejando como una última visión, su hermosa y tal vez letal sonrisa

-------------------------------------------------

-Buenos...días...–saludó Lenore, y se quedó callada al ver el gesto de cansancio total y absoluto que tenían Sigfrid y Chantal. Morwen y Parkus también lo notaron, pero no dijeron nada. Lenore solo comenzó a cocinar algo, y luego de un momento, todos comían un delicioso plato. Pero Sigfrid y si acaso no podía apartar su vista del bosque. "Algo" continuaba halándolo a ir. Todos terminaron y Sigfrid avanzó a paso rápido, justo llegando donde habían estado la noche anterior

-Bien...aquí vamos de nuevo –dijo Sigfrid mientras se adentraba. Las luces matinales le daban ahora un gesto acogedor al bosque, que la noche inmediatamente anterior les provocara un susto mortal. Chantal, no se separaba ni de Sigfrid ni de su lobo amigo. Morwen, Lenore y Parkus también caminaban por el bosque, admirando la belleza de sus paisajes, y la quietud que ahí se respiraba.

-Cuesta creer que este es uno de los territorios prohibidos –comentó Parkus– hay tanta paz...

De pronto el lobo se detuvo. Enseñó sus colmillos con amenaza...al parecer percibía algo en el aire. Ni bien se dieron cuenta, una gran cantidad de "personas" salieron de entre los árboles, con arcos, flechas y espadas, y uno, prominente entre los demás, salió y se encaró con Sigfrid

-Poderoso Celeborn...–dijo uno de los atacantes– ellos son invasores de nuestro reino...

-Déjalos...sé quienes son...–contestó aquel que respondía al nombre de Celeborn– ¿acaso no tienes ojos en la cara, que no ves las armas que porta? 

Los soldados guardaron silencio ante su señor.

-¿Celeborn? –dijo Lenore– ¿eres tú Celeborn de Oesternesse?

-Me conoces muy bien, jovencita –asintió aquel hombre– soy Celeborn de Oesternesse, hechicero del bosque y uno de los guardianes del bosque de oro...uno de los territorios prohibidos, concedido por el rey en su propia persona...–se volvió a Sigfrid– y veo que tú ostentas sus dos preciados tesoros...y uno de mis regalos –dijo señalando la vaina que contenía a Anglachel– de mis propias manos salió aquella hoja...y una muestra de amistad fue la que le di a mi buen amigo antes de que muriese...

Todos guardaron un silencio que demostraba su incredulidad, y Celeborn les indicó que los siguiera. Todos asintieron, y el hombre continuó con su relato

-Sé muy bien por qué has llegado hasta aquí, joven Sigfrid. La amenaza del Señor Oscuro del norte se extiende como la sombra del eclipse en medio del día más esplendoroso...tu misión camina por el filo de un cuchillo...

-Tengo que llegar hasta el talismán...mis amigos tienen el mal negro...

-Lo sé también...–respondió Celeborn– y tus dudas en su momento te serán resueltas...a ti y a tus amigos...

Todos se miraron confundidos, pero asintieron. De pronto se detuvieron, y observaron un precioso palacio, oculto entre los árboles, y de ahí una joven de cabellos dorados y vestida angelicalmente descendió por la escalinata

-¡Padre! –dijo la chica, y se detuvo a observar a los recién llegados– ¿y ellos quienes son?

-Son amigos, hija mía –respondió tranquilamente Celeborn– ella es mi hija, Lyra. Hija, ellos son unos amigos que están de paso

La chica les sonrió con dulzura, y todos se fijaron en la rebosante belleza que poseía aquella chica. Todos asintieron e ingresaron al palacio, conducidos por el propio hechicero, pero Sigfrid se quedó fuera, al parecer buscando algo. Lyra lo tomó de una mano y lo guió al interior de palacio, a un gigantesco comedor, donde el propio Celeborn compartía con todos.

-Siento que tienes grandes preocupaciones...y un gran poder –le habló Lyra, delicadamente a Sigfrid– ¿eres tú acaso el chico que mencionan las profecías?

Sigfrid no supo que responder a eso, así que se sumió en un denso silencio.

-Tu silencio me dice mucho...–continuó ella

-Demasiado tengo para preocuparme...y demasiado por hacer también...–respondió Sigfrid, mientras se quedaba atisbando al espacio infinito. Lyra se levantó y lo hizo levantarse también.

-Acompáñame –dijo ella mientras salía del castillo hacia el bosque, seguida de Sigfrid. Ambos anduvieron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a un sitio, callado y muy hermoso. Un cuerpo de agua pura y cristalina era lo que dominaba aquel paisaje, un cielo sin nubes, sino un azul profundo

-Un lago...–dijo Sigfrid– ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?– preguntó confundido

-Este es el lago de las revelaciones...te mostrará lo que debes ver...nada menos ni nada más...

-El lago de las revelaciones...–murmuró mientras su vista se paseaba por el susodicho lago– ¿qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

-el lago señalará tu camino...y te mostrará lo que necesitas ver...–dijo ella con voz tranquila– ahora...para hacerlo solo debes entrar en el agua...sin ropa...

Sigfrid sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba bruscamente en el rostro y negó repetidamente

-¿Es necesario? –dijo él completamente sonrojado

-Si quieres que tu misión se enrumbe por el camino correcto, adelante. Sino, podemos regresar ahora mismo –dijo ella

Sigfrid se calló, su sonrojo desapareció lentamente mientras se volvía al lago. Sus cristalinas y puras aguas lo esperaban. Lyra asintió cuando vio que se sacaba el manto, las espadas y lentamente se sacaba las piezas metálicas que protegían su cuerpo. Después de un minuto, lucía completamente desnudo frente a ella y con los pies en la orilla

-Entra al agua –ordenó ella. Sigfrid asintió y se introdujo hasta que el agua le llegó al pecho. Entonces ella comenzó un misterioso rezo. El agua brilló y se hizo insondable. Sigfrid cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos, se encontró con una sucesión de imáges que danzaban ante sus ojos. El desierto sin final, y la montaña oscura que albergaba el objeto de la redención. Pero la garra negra del Señor Oscuro venía para posarse sobre él y para tomar el alma de sus amigos...algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir...encontraría esa cura a como diera lugar...en ese momento algo hizo que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente, para luego bajar la cabeza. Lyra, desde su lugar sonrió con compasión, al saber la tamaña prueba que se le venía encima a aquel joven.

-_Siento pena por él...porque tendrá que sufrir mucho..._

Sigfrid aún continuaba dentro del lago, pero de repente el agua se apagó lentamente, las visiones se fueron. Lyra fue hasta un árbol y le tiró algo para secarse al joven que miraba ensimismado las aguas mecerse con la suave brisa.

-Te han servido de algo las visiones? –inquirió la chica, mientras observaba a Sigfrid acomodarse de nuevo sus ropajes

-Mucho...–contestó él ausente, mientras se colgaba a Orcrist a la espalda– realmente me han servido para ver lo que me espera...

Lyra volvió a tomar su mano apenas se terminó de poner su manto, y partieron de nuevo hacia el castillo de Celeborn.

-Parece que has visto algo terrible...–dijo ella, como arrepintiéndose de haberlo llevado hasta el lago

-No importa...–dijo él– y no es tu culpa...solo querías ayudarme y yo acepté...así que no te martiricies por mi causa...

Ella sonrió con la dulzura que ya la caracterizaba y continuó en silencio su camino, igual que su compañero.

-------------------------------------------------

Esa tarde, Celeborn accedió al pedido de Sigfrid, y les señaló el sendero de salida del bosque dorado, para que llegaran a las lindes del desierto. Les dio provisiones y unas redomas especiales, que tenían agua que nunca se agotaba. Les serían muy útiles para cruzar el tercer territorio prohibido

-Espero que cumplas con tu misión, Sigfrid –le habló con gravedad y solemnidad Celeborn, mientras estrechaba su mano– hay más en juego de lo que aparenta...

-Lo sé mi lord...–dijo mientras daba una última mirada al bosque, al lugar donde estaba el lago y a Lyra, quien aún lo observaba sin perder detalle– mucho más está en juego

Todos entonces se encaminaron por el sendero señalado. Nada los lastimaría mientras estuvieran dentro del bosque, garantizó Celeborn, pero no así sería cuando salieran de él, para encaminarse al desierto. Pero Sigfrid no podía sacarse de la mente las imágenes, las revelaciones del lago. Chantal, por su parte, no dejaba de ver el gesto preocupado de Sigfrid, y temió que lo que siguiera fuera mucho, muchísimo peor de lo que ya había pasado...

Nota del autor: si, lo sé...esta vez me pasé tardándome ^^U pero...pero bueno, aquí está el cap. Casi no lo termino =P pero esforzándose todo se puede y está listo. Seguiré pronto con los demás capítulos. 

NightWalker


	9. Capítulo 8

EL TALISMÁN

HALCÓN DEL DESIERTO

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Cuánto ya hemos caminado por este laberinto sin final? –preguntó Lenore mientras bebía una vez más de la redoma de cristal

El sol brillaba esplendoroso en las alturas, y no parecía tener intenciones de ocultarse, al menos no por ese lapso de ya más de 9 horas en el que llevaban caminando por aquella interminable sucesión de dunas, arenas...y mucho sol...

-Ya no sé...–dijo Parkus mientras caminaba a paso completamente desganado– ¿No habrá algún oasis por aquí?

-¡Ahí hay uno! –de repente Chantal saltó contenta– ¡¡UN OASIS!!

Morwen, Lenore, Chantal y Parkus pusieron pies en polvorosa apenas lo avistaron, mientras el amigo canino y Sigfrid, no hicieron sino caminar lentamente hacia el lugar. Desde que habían salido de los territorios de Celeborn, no había dicho mucho...todo se reducía a sus pensamientos y meditaciones que le quitaban la palabra de la boca una y otra vez...

Las tres chicas y el joven ya reposaban bajo la sombra del árbol, completamente agradecidos de poder esconderse de aquella hecatombe inmisericorde. Ahora si entendían por qué le decían el desierto interminable...era algo simplemente avasallador...

-Ah...que descanso poder ocultarnos de este maldito sol...–dijo Parkus completamente relajado

-Por lo menos podremos reponernos un poco para poder continuar –dijo Lenore mientras cedía lentamente al sueño y acababa profundamente dormida sobre el hombro de Parkus, que también había caído liquidado por Morfeo. Morwen también reposaba cerca de ahí

Chantal y el perro-lobo reposaban cerca de allí bajo otro árbol. La chica se había percatado del comportamiento de Sigfrid, y sospechaba que algo tenía que ver con Lyra y algo que le había hecho...¿será que lo había hechizado o algo así? 

O lo que podía ser muchísimo peor

Estaba celosa de la hija del señor del bosque. Desde que se habían aventurado al territorio prohibido del bosque de oro, y habían salido de ahí, Sigfrid era ahora mucho más callado. ¿En qué pensaría tanto?

Volvió su vista y se encontró con un Sigfrid totalmente meditabundo. La brisa cálida del desierto mecía su cabello y el manto ya ajado. Definitivamente algo sentía por aquel muchacho...pero aquella duda la acuciaba mucho...

Y tal era el ensimismamiento de Sigfrid que le impidieron ver a un extraño asomado entre los arbustos. Traía un pesado turbante al mejor estilo árabe, y además, no le quitaba de encima los ojos a las espadas de Sigfrid

-Lo mejor será que el amo vea esto en persona –dijo mientras ponía un mensaje en la pata de un halcón que salió a volar hacia el horto.

--------------------------------------------------------

Mucho más adentro del territorio del desierto, un grupo de jinetes, ataviados igualmente con capas y turbantes pesados, reposaba tranquilamente. momentos después, el ave llegaba presurosa a la mano de un receptor, que de inmediato corrió. El mensaje fue llevado ante el líder de aquel grupo. 

-Mi señor –dijo mientras se inclinaba ante él y le entregaba el mensaje– esto ha llegado hace muy poco y...

El susodicho líder tomó el mensaje y lo leyó

-Prepara un séquito de hombres armados y caballos, iremos inmediatamente hacia el oasis

En muy poco tiempo, varios caballos estuvieron ensillados y listos para partir. EL joven líder montó y partió al galope hacia el punto indicado, seguido por sus hombres

--------------------------------------------------------

-_"¿Será que Sigfrid..?...no, no lo creo, pero..." _–Chantal no dejaba de divagar acerca del estado de Sigfrid– _"Lo mejor será preguntarle..."_

Sigfrid seguía de pie a orillas de la pequeña charca que estaba en el medio del oasis, observando pequeñas ondas chocar con la orilla. La chica se levantó y temerosa se acercó a él, pero cuando ya le estaba dirigiendo la palabra, se escuchó en la lejanía rumor de caballos, y de bastantes al parecer. Sigfrid reaccionó al escuchar y despertó a los otros dos

-Parece que alguien viene...–dijo atisbando hacia el occidente– algunos, cabría decirse...

-¿Serán ladrones? –preguntó Parkus

-Lo dudo –respondió Sigfrid– no creo que pasen personas con la suficiente regularidad como para que sean ladrones...debe ser algo más

-¿Enviados del Señor Oscuro? –preguntó Morwen– tal vez sean ellos

-No lo sé...–dijo mientras tanteaba con la mano el mango de Anglachel– lo mejor será prepararnos para algún enfrentamiento...

De inmediato, ingresaron por lo menos unos 15 hombres armados con armas similares a alfanjes y arcos. Todos vestían turbante blanco, y ostentaban un escudo que traía algo similar a la silueta de halcones, rodeado de estrellas.

-¿Quién eres tú, extraño? –dijo el jefe, mientras desenvainaba una cimitarra larga y brillante– ¡habla!

Sigfrid se quedó callado, y el guardia esgrimió el alfanje con maestría, sin embargo, al desenvainar a Anglachel, se quedó completamente pasmado. Su brillo amedrentador hizo retroceder del más puro miedo a todos los hombres

-Estoy aquí solo de paso, busco la salida hacia las montañas de las sombras –dijo Sigfrid mirándolo con frigidez– ¿algún problema con eso?

-¿Hacia las montañas de la sombra? –dijo mirándolo con incredulidad– ¿acaso te has cansado de vivir?

-Vengo en busca de la cura para el mal negro, y de paso salvarlos de la amenaza del Señor Oscuro

El séquito entero guardó silencio, y el jefe del séquito siguió escéptico a lo que escuchaba

-Hemos atravesado el mar de las tormentas y cruzado el bosque de oro –arguyó Chantal– necesitamos con urgencia continuar

Aquel joven de inmediato se quedó boquiabierto al ver la figura de aquella chica, y tomando mucho aire, continuó

-He escuchado la leyenda de aquel que vendría a librarnos de la amenaza de este monstruo...su majestad antes de morir nos encomendó el cuidado de un último tesoro...tendrán que venir con nosotros, el tiempo apremia...

Los 5 se miraron y los siguieron. No tenían otra opción...

--------------------------------------------------------

-Hemos llegado –dijo el líder del escuadrón– aquí nos ocultamos desde que el Señor Oscuro anda rondando Meduseld...además nos hemos enterado de que un gran ejército se dirige precisamente hacia donde van ustedes

-Mi padre sabe hacia donde nos dirigimos... –dijo Morwen entristecida– tenemos que darnos prisa

Sigfrid, Parkus, Lenore y Chantal asintieron en silencio

-Antes déjenme presentarme...mi nombre es Malek el Kamil, líder de los halcones del desierto, otrora guardianes de El Sagrario

-¿Otrora? –preguntó Chantal

-Así es –dijo ahora entrando un hombre de más edad, apoyado en una vara– antes de que su majestad enfermara y de que ese gusano de Osmond nos expulsara de palacio

-Ya veo...–murmuró Parkus

Lenore, entretanto, notó que el joven Kamil no le sacaba de encima los ojos a Chantal. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, no porque el joven fuese malvado o tuviese algo que ver con el Señor Oscuro de Thangorodrim, sino porque percibía una especie de conexión entre ella y Sigfrid. Puede que eso no terminara tan bien si continuaba...

-Me llamo Mehmed –dijo el anciano, y se volvía a Sigfrid– percibo en ti una gran fuerza interior...y también resignación...

-Tal vez...–dijo mientras daba media vuelta

-Tengo algo que mostrarte muchacho...dijo mientras salía y lo llamaba –será mejor que lo veas...

Ambos salieron de la gruta donde estaban y se dirigieron hacia las pesebreras, donde pacían tranquilamente los caballos. Anduvieron por las cuadras hasta que llegaron a un corral. Dentro, trotaba tranquilo un corcel de tamaño apreciable, de crines blancas y de pelaje gris plata. Era un animal simplemente bellísimo

-¿Y esto...? –preguntó Sigfrid

-Su nombre es Llama plateada –dijo Mehmed mientras lo conducía al corcel– anda, quiero que trates de montarlo

Sigfrid fue hasta el corcel y trató de montarlo. Lo único que consiguió fue acabar de bruces en el suelo

-Se dice que el que sea capaz de montar a Llama Plateada será el único que pueda derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Estoy convencido de que eres ese del que hablan, pero debes probar tu valía montándolo.

-Entiendo...–dijo mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el manto ya algo roído y las dos espadas– ahora si vas a ver

El corcel parecía divertido con la situación y lo único que hizo fue resoplar altaneramente

Sigfrid se lanzó a por el corcel, que al principio no hizo sino rehuirlo, y ya al final de la jugarreta estaba ya resoplando pesadamente. Sigfrid, en un útlimo esfuerzo, logró montarlo. Entonces, llama de plata comenzó a retorcerse, tratando de sacarse de encima a Sigfrid, pero él haciendo la suficiente fuerza con las piernas no se dejó lanzar. Al final, tanto caballo como jinete acabaron rendidos

-Impresionante en verdad...–aplaudió Mehmed– se nota que su majestad te conocía bien...llevas la fortaleza de tu padre

-¿Mi padre? –respingó Sigfrid algo sorprendido– ¿qué sabe usted de...?

-Sé más de lo que aparento...–murmuró el anciano misteriosamente– tu camino te lleva al final de una misión y a una revelación para la que muchos no están preparados...sin embargo aceptaste el peso de esa carga por el simple hecho de que pensaste que podrías hacerlo solo...si al terminar tu misión, sigues con vida...regresa hasta el desierto interminable...y sobre alguno de aquellos riscos te contaré todo lo que sé sobre tu padre...

-Se lo agradecería mucho...–murmuró Sigfrid. Entre ambos se formó un denso silencio de un momento a otro.

-Hay alguien que puede ayudarte...–soltó de pronto Mehmed– tu prima Morwen puede hacerlo

-¿Ella? –preguntó sorprendido

-Ella, junto contigo, son los únicos seres que no comparten un gemelo en otra dimensión...–dijo Mehmed sentenciosamente– empero, su tiempo corre...los hechiceros que están en el punto de origen caminan ya _ad portas_ de la muerte...y para eso no hay talismán que sirva...

-...–Sigfrid guardó un pesado silencio

-Lo mejor será que al menos pienses en otra cosa...anda, acompáñame, debemos volver...

Ambos salieron y regresaron al salón. Sin embargo nada lo había preparado para lo que habría de ver ahí

--------------------------------------------------------

-¿Sucede algo...? –preguntó Mehmed al ver a Sigfrid, pero su rostro le hizo comerse sus palabras prácticamente– ...malo?

-Cuando vine me dijiste que las avanzadas de la armada del Señor Oscuro ya tienen camino hacia el castillo negro –dijo mientras veía algo similar a un mapa– ¿a cuanto tiempo están de aquí?

-Veamos...teniendo en cuenta la distancia desde aquí a la entrada de las montañas de la sombra y con su ritmo actual...un mes

-No tengo ese tiempo. Si voy sobre el lomo de llama plateada, ¿cuánto tardaré?

-Dos días con sus noches y medio día

-Ordena que ensillen a Llama Plateada, saldré de inmediato hacia el castillo negro

-¿Saldrás YA? –dijo el anciano haciendo énfasis en la última frase

-Claro que saldré ya mismo –dijo mientras se ajustaba la hebilla de la vaina de Orcrist– ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Por estas epocas del año, sobre el desierto se desatan tormentas de arena que harían perder hasta al mejor de nuestros halcones...tomarás el riesgo?

Sigfrid se asomó por un pequeño orificio que daba hacia el desierto. Efectivamente, los vientos comenzaban a levantar pesadas nubes de arena

-Solo haz que ensillen a mi caballo –dijo mientras se ajustaba el manto– del resto me ocupo yo

-¿Y tus acompañantes? –preguntó Mehmed

-Solo necesito que los retengas aquí el tiempo suficiente –dijo Sigfrid– seguiré esto solo...

-¿Seguro?

-Haz lo que te pedí...se nos agota el tiempo

--------------------------------------------------------

-¿Alguien ha visto a Sigfrid? –preguntó Morwen preocupada– hace mucho que no lo veo y...

De repente notó que todos miraban por los resquicios rocosos hacia el desierto. Al parecer algo estaba sucediendo

Kamil, Chantal, Parkus, Lenore y Morwen se acercaron al susodicho resquicio. Allí, vieron algo que los halcones del desierto narrarían por muchas generaciones como una leyenda fantástica. Un joven, montado en un corcel que parecía ser de plata pura, mientras dos espadas, una oscura como la noche, y otra clara como la luz del día, osaba retar a los vientos feroces. Nadie, ni humano ni bestia, se habría atrevido a tal cosa

-Aún puedes volver...la tormenta se irá en la mañana...es una locura intentarlo –trataba Mehmed de convencerlo por todos los medios

-Muchas veces escuché eso y aquí estoy...a un lado –dijo mientras hacía avanzar un poco a llama de plata, justo donde parecía iniciar la tormenta.

Tomó las dos espadas y cerró los ojos lentamente. El sonido que llenó sus oídos fue el de un viento feroz e indómito, levantando altísimos e interminables muros de viento y arena. Su concentración fue en aumento así como el sonido de la creciente ventisca

-Ábreme paso, ¡viento huracanado! –murmuró mientras dejaba caer a un tiempo las hojas de las espadas. En un momento dado, solo se escuchó el silencioso corte del filo contra el aire casi enloquecido...pero de un momento a otro en medio de la misma tormenta se abrió un sendero. 

La sorpresa pudo más que el miedo y muchos salieron a ver que era lo que sucedía en verdad. Sigfrid guardó las espadas, y se volvió a Mehmed

-¿Lo ves? –dijo mientras guardaba las espadas y sonreía algo triunfante a Mehmed– no es tan difícil como parece

Espoleando a Llama Plateada, se escabulló en medio de la tormenta, mientras esta borraba el rastro que dejaba el paso veloz del argénteo corcel

Sus acompañantes quedaron simplemente anonadados

-Se...fue –dijo Morwen

Parkus y Lenore solo se quedaron viendo hacia el norte...hacia donde quedaban las montañas de la sombra. Chantal, solamente vio como la montaña negra y tenebrosa crecía más allá del límite del desierto...donde todo terminaría

--------------------------------------------------------

Sigfrid ya llevaba un buen trecho cabalgando, cuando vio una gran polvareda. Hizo frenar al caballo y trató de enfocar lo mejor que pudo hacia la lejanía

-Oh no...debe ser parte de la avanzada que va hacia el castillo negro...–dijo mientras espoleaba a todo dar a su corcel– tengo que darme prisa...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del autor: solo para decir gomen nasai ^^u por tardar tanto en subir el cap

NightWalker


	10. Interludio III

EL TALISMÁN

Último interludio: el camino al castillo sombrío

--------------

Han pasado ya 6 meses desde que Shaoran Li marchó de Hong-Kong a los territorios para conseguir la cura para el mal negro, una enfermedad que no tiene piedad con aquellos que la contraen. Sakura, la hechicera dueña de las cartas creadas por el mago Clow, ronda las puertas de la muerte, inclusive, el mismísmo mago Clow en la persona de su reencarnación ya está más en el otro mundo. También su madre, Ieran Li, misteriosamente ha contraído la misma enfermedad.

El Señor Oscuro del norte de los territorios avanza con rapidez hacia las montañas de las sombras, último reducto prohibido que queda a lo largo de todos los territorios. El mar de las tormentas, el bosque de oro y el desierto sin final han sido superados por el joven Sigfrid, que a paso veloz se dirige hacia el tenebroso castillo negro, donde reposa el objeto redentor capaz de salvar a sus amigos y destruir al oscuro enemigo. Solo lo llaman _el talismán_

-De prisa! –ordenó a su cochero– ¡tenemos que llegar a ese maldito castillo enseguida!

Sus negras y resoplantes bestias aceleraron el paso. Las montañas de las sombras eran temidas en todo aquel lugar, por una razón muy particular: el castillo que estaba empotrado en sus laderas, de ladrillos tan oscuros como la noche, y donde ningún mortal en su sano juicio se atrevería a poner un pie. ¿Por qué? Solo de ver su agradable ambiente metía miedo. Aún el mismo Señor Oscuro sentía cierto recelo al ver aquellos muros oscurecidos, preguntándose eternamente el por qué.

Entre tanto, un caballo de crines claras galopaba bordeando los peligrosos despeñaderos. Su jinete portaba dos espadas y tenía muy presente su misión. Pero su corazón sangraba profusamente, víctima de sus propios juegos. Pero eso ahora no importaba, la imponente presencia de _el__ talismán_, su llamado se acrecentaba a cada momento

-Falta tan poco…–Anglachel pareció responder–…tan poco…

Había galopado por más de cuatro días. Cuatro días alejándose de quien tranquilamente pudo haber sido su amor, el epítome de todo lo que podía ser…pero para qué pensarlo tanto. Sucedió, y ya nada podía hacerse… De repente, Llama plateada se detuvo, piafando al borde de un precipicio de por lo menos cinco mil metros de altura bastante intimidante…

-Siento el aire enrarecido…–bajó del corcel, respirando pesadamente, y notó que aquel animal también lo hacía. Tendría caminar el último tramo hasta el castillo negro, en toda la cima. Ya podía observarlo, y sentir su opresiva presencia. Ahora comenzaba a entender por qué nadie se acercaba hasta este reducto prohibido, que nada tenía que envidiarle a los otros tres

El frío comenzaba a hacerse sentir. Llama de plata solo seguía a su amo, que con el brillo de Anglachel intentaba no perder el rumbo hacia el castillo, pero la escarcha se acumulaba sobre sus hombreras, y el clima amenazaba con ser mucho más frío

-Pero falta tan poco para llegar…–murmuró, avanzando en la oscuridad junto a su caballo

-----------------------------------------------------

-¡No puedes ir a la cordillera de las sombras! –insistió en retenerla segura Mehmed– es un suicidio!

-¡Entonces Sigfrid debe ser rescatado! –respondi Chantal exigiendo un caballo que no le sería entregado– ¡Fue solo hasta el castillo negro!

Silencio. Chantal sentía que enloquecería si no salía de inmediato hacia la montaña

-Él está a salvo porque Anglachel no permitirá que se extravíe en la oscuridad, un problema del que muchos no han sabido salir indemnes –intervino entonces Malek el Kamil

-¿Cómo que Anglachel va a salvarlo? ¡Luchará solo contra las hordas del Señor Oscuro!

-Es su destino

-¡Al cuerno con su destino! ¡Él no debe morir!

-De una u otra forma –habló Malek el Kamil oteando hacia el horizonte ya despejado, que daba un panorama completo de la montaña nebulosa e inescrutable– el portador de los sables sagrados, el jinete de Llama de plata ya ha aceptado su destino. El lago de las revelaciones, el que está en medio del dominio de los bosques prohibidos se lo ha dicho

-¡Puede ser su majestad reencarnada, pero no dejaré que se mate solo! –espetó Chantal, comenzando a desesperarse– ¡Ni siquiera él tiene el poder suficiente para luchar contra la maldad que rodea al talismán y al mismo tiempo contra el Señor Oscuro!

-Eso está por verse –respondió Mehmed– sin embargo en eso tienes razón…será una labor titánica luchar contra el castillo negro, contra el Señor Oscuro, y contra el dolor que lleva a cuestas en este momento.

Chantal guardó silencio y apretó los párpados. Un par de lágrimas corrieron fugazmente por su rostro

-Todo fue mi culpa…–murmuró ella quedamente

-No es nada que no debiera pasar…–respondió– ahora ve a descansar…cuando estemos listos para partir, te avisaremos

-Partir? A dónde? –pregunt

-Hacia el castillo negro –respondió Kamil– es hora de apoyar a nuestro rey en su hora más oscura

-----------------------------------------------------

-¡Osmond! Ya hemos llegado al castillo? –preguntó impaciente Tsé Li bajo la insigne forma del temido amo de Thangorodrim

-Nuestros corceles no pueden pasar hacia el último tramo del camino –respondió temiéndose el peor de los castigos

-Lo sabía…el castillo es casi inalcanzable a menos que…–de repente fijó su vista en un ligero destello– ¡Diantres! ¡Shaoran ya está allí!

Todo su séquito levantó la cabeza instantáneamente. Efectivamente, Shaoran llegaba justo frente a la escalofriante edificación. Solo que…justo frente a la entrada, y separándolo de ella, había un precipicio sin fondo, y al otro lado…dos estatuas junto al portal

-¡Deténganlo, no me importa cómo! –rugió y la montaña hizo eco de su consigna– ¡a toda costa hay que evitar que entre al condenado castillo!

Shaoran entonces percibió la horrenda presencia del padre de Mei Ling. Se asomó al borde del precipicio y por poco es acribillado por los ballesteros

-¡Maldición! –trató de alejarse desenvainando a Orcrist al mismo tiempo, volviéndose hacia el precipicio sin fondo, analizando con desespero como cruzar. No podría saltar con llama de plata, sus cascos resbalarían del borde y acabarían en el fondo. Solo quedaban las dos estatuas…

-Vamos, piensa un poquito aunque sea. No saltar, no cuerdas…espera un minuto. Las estatuas tienen algo raro…–trató de asomarse lo más que pudo– si! Son rendijas, como cerraduras! Pero nadie dijo llaves…

Se sentó al borde de la desesperación. Se imaginaba el tener que andar todo el camino de regreso por las famosas llaves y regresar hasta ah

-Genial…–se apoyó en Orcrist para levantarse y rendirse al destino de reiniciar, pero de repente se fijó en una particularidad; la hoja de la espada estaba brillando– ¿qué sucede?

De un momento a otro, la espada voló de su mano hasta posarse entre las manos de la estatua de la derecha, y Anglachel salió de su vaina hasta posarse en la de la izquierda. Y ante el asombro general, porque la horda del Señor del Norte observó todo lo que pasaba, con un sonido chirriante de madera que no se mueve en milenios, el puente bajó hasta los pies del príncipe

-¡AHORA! ¡TRÁIGANMELO ANTES DE QUE ENTRE AL CONDENADO CASTILLO! –Li tío fue el primero en reaccionar, señalándolo

Los monstruos de inmediato partieron raudos en su búsqueda. Shaoran ni bien vio que la horda de monstruos se acercaba, montó en su caballo y pasó el puente, el cual subió de nuevo lentamente, dándole el suficiente tiempo a aquellos que recién llegaban de disparar unas cuantas flechas que hicieron blanco en él

-¡CONDENACI"N! ¡DIECIOCHO AÑOS PARA NADA! –rugió Tsé Li _ad portas_ del castillo

-----------------------------------------------------

-Auch…–murmuró Shaoran sacándose una flecha, acompañada de un poco de sangre– un poco más y pasas con un cadáver a cuestas…–sonrió tristemente mientras acariciaba la estrella de Llama de plata

Se levantó y se percató del hecho que había entrado. _Realmente_ había logrado ingresar al castillo negro.

-Orcrist y Anglachel…tan oportunas como siempre –recogió el par de armas y las enfundó, para así lograr ver hacia el interior. Del túnel del puente levadizo se salía a un enorme campo desolado, justo frente a la puerta del castillo. Sigfrid guió a su corcel hasta allí– ahora, quiero que te quedes aquí compañero. Regresaré lo más pronto posible. El caballo pareció impacientarse pero no se movió de su lugar.

Sigfrid sonrió y cubrió la distancia que lo separaba de la enorme puerta, decorada con arabescos escalofriantes. Gárgolas rugientes, de mirada tan concreta y tan fría que no sabes si te observan o realmente son invenciones de tu imaginación, observaban desde las más bajas torres, porque las más altas estaban cubiertas por cierta niebla que se antojaba aún más tenebrosa

-Aquí es donde todo termina…–levantó un brazo para tocar, pero las puertas inmediatamente le cedieron paso a un ensombrecido corredor, cuya iluminación no pasaba de la penumbra diaria. Dio el primer paso, y le costó un poco menos dar el segundo. Se detuvo un momento y volvió a su corcel, que se había echado en un sitio parcialmente cómodo para él. Dio la espalda nuevamente, y se adentró…las puertas entonces se cerraron lentamente, dejando todo tal como antes

-----------------------------------------------------

-Falta tan poco chicos…–murmuró Tai Pei observando a Sakura y Eriol, que habían caído en estado de coma profundo. Puso más esencia de hojas para tratar de mantenerlos con vida, mientras observaba atentamente el avance de su sobrino– por favor Xiaolang…no tardes mucho

Se volvió al retrato de un hombre de unos 35 años de edad, de mirada seria y decidida. Era el padre de Shaoran

-Nuestro hermano ha hecho que los de nuestra sangre se destruyan entre sí…y ahora tu único heredero tendrá que ofrendar su vida para terminar lo que iniciaste…

-¿Qué…qué ha dicho? –era la precaria voz de Sakura, observándola desde la cama

Tai Pei se remordió de su estupidez, pero se acercó a ella

-Cuando Tsé-Kun se preparó para conquistar los territorios y así mismo nuestro mundo, Kung-Lao, que ya había asumido su rol como rey de los territorios, sabía que lo único que lo detendría sería el poder del talismán. Pero mi hermano acabó con su propia sangre, y su fiebre de poder lo corrompió por completo. Sin embargo, antes de perecer, el padre de Xiaolang envió el talismán al castillo negro, un reducto al que ni siquiera mi hermano puede ingresar, a sabiendas de que su único hijo varón si podría hacerlo. Sin embargo…mi sobrino se encamina a su propia destrucción. Sabía que corría ese riesgo, y aún así decidió arriesgarse el todo por el todo…

Sakura, en semejante estado, simplemente cayó sobre la cama junto con un par de lágrimas

-Lo…lo siento…–murmuró Tai Pei mientras bajaba la cabeza

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas: o-o…si vieran el tamaño de la vergüenza que tengo con ustedes ..U lamento haber tardado TANTO…

NightWalker


	11. Capítulo 9

EL TALISMÁN

"Morituri te salutant"

----------------

----------------

Sigfrid miró en derredor suyo. Trasponiendo el umbral, el castillo entero era una sombra uniforme. No había sino un posible camino, que avanzaba en línea recta hasta perderse tras unas puertas de roble, plagadas de telarañas y una falta de luz estresante. Por añadidura, sus heridas ardían horriblemente. No se sentía débil…pero le preocupaban las flechas. Puede que estuviesen envenenadas.

Sin destinarle más tiempo a sus preocupaciones, siguió su camino. Sostenía en su mano a Anglachel, que brillaba, en procura de no dar un mal paso. No sabía a qué podía enfrentarse…hasta que sus pasos le condujeron a una puerta que brillaba con tonos azulados. Al acercarse, se elevó, abriéndole paso. Él, desconfiando, ingresó…para encontrarse con un monstruo hecho de huesos humanos, y los hoyos vacíos de sus ojos dejaron pasar un brillo, como quien ha estado esperando por muchísimo tiempo.

–Nada mal…–dijo él, mientras desenvainaba a Orcrist también y tomaba posición ante aquella bestia salida de un mal sueño– ya me preguntaba yo cuándo despertaría este miserable lugar…

Ni bien terminó de decirlo, cuatro masas oscuras se materializaron frente a la calcárea criatura. Cada una de ellas tomó la forma de un conocido suyo: Eriol/Parkus, Mei Ling/Morwen, Tomoyo/Lenore y Sakura/Chantal. Aunque sus formas físicas eran idénticas, sus ojos estaban vacíos. Ciertamente, el castillo había respondido a su desafío.

–No pudiste elegir un peor momento para hacer eso… –susurró Shaoran, mientras concentraba su energía.

----------------

----------------

–¿Estamos listos para partir? –preguntó Mehmed a su teniente; Kamil asintió en lo que se ponía su yelmo.

Montó su corcel, y pronto estuvo frente a los escuadrones que durante tanto tiempo se habían escudado en los desiertos. También acudían los que fuesen los acompañantes del príncipe de los territorios hasta llegar aquí; todos ellos también se embarcaban con la misión de traerlo vivo a cualquier costo. Con todo, eran mil hombres, listos y dispuestos para el combate.

–Ustedes irán hasta El Sagrario y lucharán contra las fuerzas rebeldes –ordenó Mehmed, haciendo caracolear su corcel– los cien guerreros que ya hemos designado, marcharán con nosotros hacia el castillo negro. ¡Somos la guardia de su majestad imperial!

El sonido de los cascos y las lanzas fue acallado por un sonoro grito de combate.

–¡Marchen ya! –ordenó Kamil.

Sin embargo, una columna luminosa se elevó desde la cordillera hacia donde se dirigían. Muy posiblemente, desde todos los territorios podía verse, donde aquella manifestación cuasidivina hacía de puente entre la tierra en sombras y el cielo rejuvenecido por el advenimiento de un nuevo día.

–Ha comenzado ya –dijo nuevamente el joven líder de los Halcones del desierto– ¡ahora, hacia la montaña!

----------------

----------------

–¿También con magia? –murmuró Sigfrid, evitando por milímetros un ataque en molinete de la pequeña varita mágica de Eriol.

Se sentía confundido. Había visto los gemelos de cada uno de este lado, y ninguno contaba con magia. Pero estos reflejos poseían todo su poder…y así iba ser más difícil. Tanto Sakura como Eriol estaban en el tope de su nivel mágico; él seguía sangrando por sus heridas, y su reacción se hacía más lenta con cada momento que pasaba.

Y aprovechando su pequeña desconcentración, Mei Ling lo golpeó con fuerza en el pecho. A pesar de su armadura, sintió que se cerraba y no podía respirar bien. Tras ellos cuatro, la bestia de huesos seguía atentamente cada movimiento.

–_Ríndete…_–fue la voz que resonó en su mente. Realmente traía el marcador en contra suya.

–¿Quién rayos eres?

–_Yo soy la sombra; el guardián del talismán…y no tienes lo necesario para reclamarlo…_

Él bajó la cabeza y las espadas bajaron sus hojas. Pero Shaoran sonrió.

–Nadie me dijo que debía tener lo necesario…sencillamente me dijeron que podía obtenerlo, y eso haré…así sea lo último que haga. Basta de palabrería¡es hora de luchar!

Con un movimiento, tomó a Orcrist y la arrojó con tal puntería que se incrustó en la frente de Tomoyo, que se desvaneció con un grito sordo. Los otros tres espectros se arrojaron contra él, y con un movimiento brillante de Anglachel, empaló a la representación de Meiling, que se desvaneció también al instante. Dos fuera, dos por acabar.

Sin embargo, sus energías estaban menguando. Pero retroceder no estaba contemplado dentro de las posibilidades.

Eriol se arrojó, báculo en ristre, pero con un giro fue capaz de evitarlo. Se plantó ante él, como un torero se para ante un miura; listo para acabar con la faena. La sombra volvió a repetir el movimiento, y Shaoran también, con la única diferencia que apenas traspuso el cuerpo de Eriol, el brillo blanco de su espada dio buena cuenta de aquella sombra. Tres van fuera. Queda el peor de todos. Extendió su mano, y la espada de hoja negra voló a su mano.

Miró un instante hacia la sombra de Sakura, que nada había cambiado respecto de la última vez. Solamente lo verde de sus ojos se había trastornado en nada…absolutamente nada. Él juntó las hojas de las espadas, y habló.

–No es nada personal…–susurró– _¡dios del fuego, ven!_

Pero ni siquiera él estaba preparado para tamaño despliegue de poder. Más allá incluso de la llamarada que consumió hasta las cenizas a aquel monstruo, una verdadera lluvia de fuego cayó sobre toda la montaña; sobra decir que casi toda la armada del señor del norte fue achicharrada y reducida a nada.

Incluso fue observada por los cien jinetes que andaban hacia la montaña. Tal espectáculo era digno de ser contado en los cantos y leyendas de todos los territorios: el día que la luz llovió en forma de fuego sobre la montaña sombría.

----------------

----------------

–_Detente…_–habló entonces quien decía pronunciarse en nombre del castillo negro a través de la sombra de Sakura– _no sigas avanzando…_

Shaoran no le miró. Simplemente se detuvo.

–¿Qué deseas?

–_¿Sabes lo que te está esperando más adelante, príncipe?_

–La verdad, no. Pero debo esperarme cualquier cosa, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado aquí.

–_Sé que estás tras el Talismán…pero el precio por obtenerlo es tu vida…_

Él meditó un momento su respuesta. Un momento que fue llenado por aquel impenetrable silencio, tan incómodo a veces.

–Está bien así –dijo, mientras continuaba su camino– de todas formas…yo fui quien aceptó correr los riesgos. Ellos necesitan la cura…y soy el único que puede llevárselas…

Reanudó sus pasos, mientras terminaba.

–Los que van a morir te saludan…–dejó dicho a nadie, mientras desaparecía por una puerta rojiza salida de la nada.

* * *

_**Notas: **bueno, un siglo después...pero como dicen ¡más vale tarde que nunca:) espero disculpen la gamberrada de haber dejado mucho tirado, y no culparé a la falta de inspiración ni nada...seguramente es culpa de mi pereza miserable (se pone su bolsa de papel en la cabeza)_

_Un saludo,_

_Lohengrin NightWalker_


End file.
